All My Love is for You
by Cagalli Haruka Zala
Summary: Cagalli decided to go to PLANTS to her brother to forget... New School, New friends, and maybe a New Lovelife? Let's find out shall we? AxC, KxL, DxM, YxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Sorry, this is my first story I've been debating with myself whether I should post it or not, I guess I was just shy . but anyway here it is **

**I don't own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny **

_Orb National Park_

"What? But why?" asked a blonde haired girl to a brown haired guy

"I'm sorry Cagalli, I just don't feel the same for you anymore" answered the brown haired guy

Cagalli gathered up all of her strength and said "Alright…. Okay if you want to be set free, then I will because I Love You" she said this tears welling up in her amber orbs.

"I'm Sorry Cagalli… I really am, Thank You for everything" and with that Ahmed left Cagalli in the park

As if on cue raindrops started falling from the sky. Everyone in the park ran out for cover except for a certain blonde haired girl whose head was bowed down. Minutes later she fell to the ground on her knees crying silently.

~…~

As the door to their house softly closed behind her she slowly trudged upstairs soaking wet.

"Mmm… Mom and Dad aren't home yet" she mumbled to herself and entered her room

She stripped down her soaking wet clothes and threw them into the hamper and took a shower. After that she got dressed up in her PJs. She lay down on her bed, grabbed her IPod and listened to random songs.

Minutes later her phone beeped, she looked at iit and saw that she got a message from Ahmed

It went like this:

"_I'm Sorry but I just can't keep this from you but I fell inlove with another girl… I'm really Sorry"_

That was the last straw, she threw her IPhone across the room

"Damn It!" the blonde cursed then she sighed and eventually went to pick up her phone.

She went back to her bed and lay down and just fell asleep

~End of Chapter 1~

Sorry if it was short

Please do review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I went and posted the next Chapter already since Chapter 1 was so short ^^**

**Plsss Enjoy **

**I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

"Cagalli groaned as the rays of the morning sun hit her eyes, she opened her golden amber orbs and thought for awhile

"_Where do I go from here?" _she thought and sighed inwardly "_I won't let this put me down. I won't let a little stupid cheating ass bastard hold me down" _ she told herself confidently and put on a smile. Just then her nose caught a whiff of freshly cooked pancakes, it was a Saturday that means no classes or school for her.

"But first I wanna eat breakfast" she grinned then raced downstairs to the dining room.

~…~

When she arrived at the dining room she saw that the maids were already serving breakfast.

"Good Morning Cagalli dear, come eat breakfast" Called after Via Hibiki to her daughter. While her Father Ulen was too busy reading the newspaper.

Cagalli sat herself down at their long dining table to her Father's left while her Mother was on his right. She sliced a piece of her pancake and she thought deeply, as she swallowed she asked her Mom and Dad a question.

"Hey Mom… Dad is it too late to take your offer to study in PLANTS after 2 years?" asked Cagalli.

Ulen stopped drinking his coffee and put down his newspaper while Via stared at her daughter. It was 2 years ago when Ulen and Via asked Cagalli and Kira if they would like to study in PLANTS. They just bought a 3 storey house there and explained to them that they would live there with maids and butlers to attend to their every need. Kira agreed Cagalli didn't. She told them she didn't want to leave Orb that's why she was left there. Once every year her Parents would ask her if she would like to change her mind, she was supposed to say 'Yes' last year but then Ahmed came into her life and she can't bare to leave him. But this time around….

"What made you change your mind dear?" asked her Mom in a loving motherly tone "And what about Ahmed?"

"We just broke up yesterday and I wanna be with my twin brother. I miss Kira" Cagalli said

Ulen, upon hearing that his daughter and Ahmed broke up he smiled smugly "Alright Princess, I'll call Kira's school for you to be transferred there by this Monday. You'll be ready to go to PLANTS tomorrow would that be alright with you?" asked her father.

Cagalli nodded her head "I'll prepare my stuff after lunch"

"We'll call Kira then, now let's finish eating our breakfast" said Via in her usual Motherly tone.

~PLANTS~

"Sir Kira, phone for you" informed their butler Anthony.

"I'll be down in a minute" answered the brunette lad Kira, then he turned to his friends in the game room "Hey guys I'm just gonna take a phone call okay?"

"Sure Kira" answered a blonde haired guy for the 3 of them. As the other 2 one silver and one blue haired, was too busy beating each other in a play station game.

Kira went down the stairs and picked up the phone.

'Hello?" Kira answered politely

"Kira dear" replied a motherly voice

"Mom! Hi, how are you guys there? I miss you guys" answered Kira excitedly

"Aww… we miss you too Kira. Were doing fine here" replied their mom, then added "Kira, Cagalli agreed"

"Really? It's a miracle nothing is holding her back now" Kira asked "What about that pffft.. Ahmed person?" you could clearly hear the distaste in his voice he obviously hates Ahmed and doesn't want him for his sister.

"They broke up dear" Via replied

"Really?" Kira answered back he was so happy and happy dancing in his head

"So pick up your sister at the airport at 1pm tomorrow ok honey?" Via told him

"You sure Mom.. I'll have them prepare her room here" Kira replied

"Alright we'll be sending over most of her stuff there okay? I bet it'll arrive there tonight" Via said knowingly.

"Alright, I'll just have them bring it up to her room" Kira replied

"Thank You Kira dear. We love you and miss you" Via said

"Me too Mom… Me too" Kira replied

"Bye dear take care now" his Mother bid farewell

"I will Mom… Bye" Kira replied, and the line was cut

Kira put down the phone and informed Anthony that his little? Sister was coming so they must prepare a room for her. Anthony nodded and left. Kira went back to the Game Room.

"So who was on the phone Kira?" asked the blonde haired guy

"It was my Mom Dearka" replied Kira then smiled "My sister's staying here"

The 3 looked at Kira and stopped whatever they were doing

"You have a sister?" the 3 exclaimed in unison

"Yes Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun I do have a sister" Kira said in a matter of fact tone "Twin sister to be exact, here's a picture" he showed them and smiled smugly

The picture shows Cagalli wearing a Red polo shirt and Khaki colored shorts resting above her knees and she was wearing white and red doll shoes that looked like rubber shoes (uhmm I don't know what that style of shoe is called sorry ) She was leaning on a tree hands in her pocket while looking at the camera smiling slightly.

Dearka wolf-whistled "Wow Kira she sure is hot"

He got whacked on the head for that "Ouch what was that for?" Dearka asked rubbing a spot on his head

"Aren't you courting Milly already?" Kira asked unbelievably

"All I said was that she was hot Kira jeez" Dearka replied

WHAM!

He was hit again by Kira…

"What now?" asked Dearka looking at Kira

Kira crossed his arms and shrugged "I just felt like it"

Yzak looked at Dearka then sighed and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

While all of this was happening a certain blue haired young lad was still staring at the picture.

"Hey Kira, what's your sister's name?" Athrun asked

"Cagalli, her name is Cagalli" Kira answered his bestfriend

"Cagalli… Mmm… what a nice name for a pretty girl" Athrun thought out loud

"Hey! Why doesn't he get hit?" Complained Dearka, Kira just ignored him

"Unfair! I demand Justice" Dearka protested

"SHUT UP DEARKA!" Yzak and Kira screamed at him

"I'll shut up…" Dearka said and zipped hid mouth shut, feeling intimidated by the two.

"I can't wait to meet her" Athrun mumbled to himself half-smiling and half-smirking.

~End of Chapter 2~

**That's about it..**

**Please leave me a review **

**Thank You **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**I'm updating again ^-^… Thank You for all the reviews, it really really made me smile so much..**

**Plsss.. do Enjoy this chapter ^-^**

"This is too tiresome" Cagalli screamed looking at her now messy room. Clothes were sprawled out everywhere.

Just then her Mom entered her room.

"Oh my.." Via exclaimed

"Mom… help me please" Cagalli begged

Via smiled and nodded her head

*After 3 hours and 10 minutes*

"And that's the last of it" Cagalli exclaimed putting her last shirt in one of her suitcases and zipped it up.

"It took quite a lot of work dear" exclaimed Via admiring their work.

In Cagalli's room sat one huge box and two medium sized suitcases.

"We're sending this over to Kira's now right?" Cagalli asked patting the huge box beside her.

"Yes, dear the delivery guys are on their way" said Via

Ding! Dong!

"That must be them now" said Via proceeding down stairs

"That was fast" Cagalli exclaimed unbelievably

Two men appeared on her bedroom door proceeding to take away the box out to get it delivered to PLANTS.

"Really fast" Cagalli mumbled under her breath

"Okay dear it's all arranged" Via exclaimed happily

"Thanks mom" said Cagalli the hugged her Mom

"You're Welcome dear" hugging her daughter too " now go and get some rest okay?" she kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room, then came back again "oh yes Cagalli dear how do you find your new phone so far?" asked Via peeping inside her room

"Oh yes, it was really nice. Thanks for getting a new phone Mom extend my thanks to Dad" Cagalli replied. Earlier after lunch as she went up to her room she found a new IPhone 4 sitting on her

"I'm glad you liked it dear" Via smiled then left the room

Cagalli laid down on her bed, just then her phone rang.

"Abby" she muttered as she looked at the caller Id

"Hello" Cagalli greeted

"Cags is it true you're moving to PLANTS?" Abby asked

"_Wow news get around so fast" _Caglli thought "Uhh… yah I am"

"I'm going to miss you" Cagalli heard sniffing on the other line

"Don't worry Abby I'm not going to die" Cagalli chuckled

"It's because of that Jerk right? Don't worry Cags I'll kill him for you If you want" Abby said

Cagalli chuckled "No Abby it's alright, he isn't worth our time"

"Alright, but you'll be visiting right?" Abby asked hopefully

"Ofcourse I will" Cagalli repliedThey talked for another couple of hours until they had to go.

"Cags I have to go… I'll miss you, stay safe alright?" said Abby

"I will… I'll miss you too" Cagalli smiled then they hung up

Cagalli sighed, laid down, and stretched then she looked up at her clock it read 6:59

Cagalli mumbled "Hmm… 5..4..3..2..1.."

A knock sounded through her door "Ms. Cagalli, dinner is served"

"I'll be right down" she replied. After a few minutes she stood up and went to proceed to the dining room.

~…~

As their food was being served…

"So are you all set Princess?" asked Ulen

"Yah Dad, I'm done packing" replied Cagalli

"Ok your flight is 11am, we should go to the airport at 9:30" Ulen stated

"Why so early?" Cagalli winced

"Alright fine 10:00, better?" asked Ulen

Cagalli munched on her food and swallowed "Yehp"

And so the Night went on, as Cagalli was wondering what was waiting for her in PLANTS

~…~

Cagalli opened her eyes and winced as the sun's rays touched her amber orbs. She looked at the time and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets it read 9:00am and she hasn't even had breakfast yet, she rushed to her bathroom to get ready.

*After 30 minutes*

Cagalli went out of her room dressed in a green tank top with a black blazer, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She ran down the stairs to the dining room and she was immediately served with breakfast.

"Good Morning dear, you woke up pretty late" greeted her Mother Via

"Yah, Sorry Mom" Cagalli said sheepishly

"'It's alright dear finish your breakfast and we'll be on our way ok?" Via replied smiling "Besides your Father isn't one yet" Via winked

Cagalli chuckled "Alright Mom"

*15 minutes later*

Cagalli's luggage was being loaded into their black range rover, Cagalli then boarded the car.

"Ready to go dear?" asked Via who was in the front with Ulen

"Yeah Mom I am" Cagalli smiled

"Alright then off we go" Ulen said driving to the Airport

*30 minutes*

"Okay Cagalli, we have to go now dear" Via said hugging her daughter "Your Father has a meeting and on a Sunday" Via let go and sighed exasperatedly.

"It's okay Mom, I'll be fine" Cagalli said and flashed them a reassuring smile

"Don't worry Via, Kira will pick her up at the airport as soon as she arrives in PLANTS" Ulen told Via reassuringly

Via sighed "But still.."

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore okay? I'll be fine.. really" Cagalli said reassuring her mom who is really worried for her daughter.

"Yeah our Princess isn't a baby Via she knows what to do" Ulen said siding with Cagalli

"Alright then, just promise me you'll be careful dear" Via said

"I will Mom I will… don't worry" Cagalli reassured her for the umpteenth time

"Behave Cagalli" Ulen added

"Call us If anything goes wrong" Via said

And with that they bid their farewell…

~Inside the Plane (First Class)~

As the intercom lady was reminding precautions inside the plane Cagalli sat in her seat quietly, wondering how long will it take for her journey to PLANTS.

"…We'll be arriving in PLANTS in 1-2 hours. Thank You for picking Orb airlines as your blah blah blah…"

Cagalli sighed deeply "I'm bored already" she fastened her seatbelt as the plane was getting ready to take off.

As soon as the plane was in the sky a movie was being shown in the LCD TV infront. It was the movie 'Hunger Games'

"Cool" Cagalli muttered

A flight attendant approached Cagalli "What would you like for Lunch Ma'am"

"What do you have?" asked Cagalli

"We have Korean dishes as of today" replied the Flight attendant

"Do you have the bulgogi barbeque?" asked Cagalli hopefully.

"Yes Ma'am we do" smiled the flight attendant

"Then that's just what I'll be having" Cagalli replied

"Dessert?" asked the flight attendant once more

"Chocolate parfait" Cagalli said bluntly

"Alright Ma'am it'll be delivered in 15" said the flight attendant and walked away

Cagalli then focused on the movie

*minutes later*

Cagalli was too immersed in the movie while eating her Chocolate Parfait, it was her third one already.

"Oh come on just kill him already" she muttered her eyes focused on the screen

And then it was almost the end of the movie. As it ended…

"Well it was good 'til it lasted" Cagalli mumbled _"30 minutes more before we land in PLANTS… pfft I'm bored" _ she started looking at the people who were in the first class with her. There actually weren't much there were only 7-9 people there with her. There was a family consisting of 5 person, a couple, and 2 other person. She sighed and just looked out the window and fell asleep just for awhile.

~PLANTS International Airport~

As Cagalli got her luggage a pair of hands covered her amber orbs from behind

"Guess who?" asked the mysterious person

"Oh it's obvious that it's you Kira" snorted Cagalli

Kira chuckled and uncovered her eyes "Welcome to PLANTS sis, shall we go?"

"Yep, let's get going" Cagalli replied smiling as Kira took her other luggage

And so they went off….

~End of Chapter 3~

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter..**

**Plsss Review ^-^**

**Thank You again Guys soo much ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhmm Hi~ I'm so so Sorry I updated just now **

**here it is ^^ Enjoy..^-^**

**I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

As they drove thru the gates and entered the driveway of a huge 3 storey house *cough*mansion, Cagalli marveled at the beautiful garden and vast open space surrounding them. As they entered the house Anthony the Butler greeted them at the door.

"Welcome Back Master Kira and Welcome to PLANTS Lady Cagalli" greeted Anthony

"Hi Anthony it's been lonely back at ORB ever since you came with Kira to PLANTS" Cagalli greeted pouting childishly

Anthony chuckled "I'm sorry about that Lady Cagalli"

Cagalli chuckled "Nahh I was just joking Anthony it's very very nice to see you again"

"Alright Cagalli you should unpack your things upstairs now, Anthony will you show her to her room" Kira said smiling at his sister clearly very happy that he could be with her again.

"Please follow me then Lady Cagalli" Anthony escorted her to her room up at the 3rd floor, Cagalli followed quietly up stairs

As the door opened Cagalli just looked at the room in awe. The room was huge as in really huge and it was colored in mint green that is both cooling and soothing to the eyes when you look at it with a touch of white and gold linings, in the middle against the wall was a king sized mahogany bed with white beddings, there was a bedside table each beside the bed the other has a pale yellow lamp in it and the other side table held nothing 'atleast not yet', across the room there was an LCD TV on the wall and a home theater, there's a pale yellow rug with five bean bag chairs near the TV, two pale green curtains with gold linings were swept beside two glass doors leading to a balcony overlooking a breathtaking garden at the back of the house, and finally there were two doors leading to a walk in closet and another lead to her own personal bathroom.

"This is room is just… wow…" Cagalli's voice faltered

Anthony chuckled lightly "I'm glad that it is to your liking Lady Cagalli"

"My brother sure does know me very much" Cagalli exclaimed nodding in approval "And my Parents sure know how to pick a breathtaking place for us live in" Cagalli said matter of factly nodding her head again

"I sure do agree with that Lady Cagalli" Anthony commented chuckling "well I'll leave you to unpack now Lady Cagalli" and with that Anthony left her.

Cagalli dragged her luggage inside her room and closed the door, she opened the door to her walk in closet only to find that the some clothes and her shoes in the Huge Box that was sent over just yesterday was already neatly hung and arranged.

"Well I guess that just leaves the other clothes and my undergarments that needed to be unpacked" she grinned relieved that she won't have to do much work anymore. And so she proceeded into putting all her undergarments in the four drawers that came with the walk in closet and she arranged and hung her other clothes neatly inside.

*few minutes*

"There.. done" Cagalli exclaimed while closing the door to her walk in closet and looking at the finishing touches she added in the room "now I can finally rest"

She immediately ran and crashed at the king sized bed "Maybe I should catch a few winks" she mumbled dozing off to sleep

*at the Living Room*

"Hey Mom" greeted Kira on the phone

"Hi dear, how's your sister? Is she there yet?" asked her mom through the other line giddily

"She arrived an hour ago Mom, I told her to pack awhile ago but knowing Cagalli I bet she's taking a nap right now" reported Kira

"Aww.. she must be very tired.. alright dear I'll be going right now your Father's calling me. We love You both, both of you take care now ok?"

"We will mom, we love you too" said Kira as he bid his farewell, Kira put down the phone smiling to himself still registering the fact that his beloved little? sister was with him

~…~

Cagalli groaned opening her amber orbs looking at the digital clock beside the lamp the numbers glared 5:39, she groaned again and rolled to the other side examining the picture frames on her other bedside table.

There were three frames one was consisting of their family her Mom and Dad was in the middle sitting she and Kira were at their side, all of them smiling at the Camera. Even through the picture you could immediately sense that they're a well respected and happy family. The other picture consists of her Mother holding two bundles of joy in her arms (now guys we all know what picture this is), and the third frame consists of her and Kira when they were 7 years old they were under the shade of the tree, their faces and clothes smeared with dirt, Cagalli was holding Kira's hair pulling it and Kira is trying to stop Cagalli from pulling more of his hair, the both of them looked a the camera like they were two clueless child oblivious to what was happening. Cagalli chuckled when she saw that particular picture…

~_Flashback_~

_A seven year old Cagalli was digging in the dirt at their yard conjuring up some kind of weird concoction…_

"_I should put some of these" she murmured to herself throwing in some leaves to her concoction "I should add more water and… and… uhmm… aha gummy bears" she grinned mischievously_

"_Uhh Cagalli what are you doing?" asked a very curious Kira peering over at whatever his sister was making_

"_I'm making a very very… yummy dessert" Cagalli grinned at Kira_

"_It looks icky… yuck" Kira exclaimed putting his tongue out in a disgusted manner and looked away_

_Cagalli stood up angrily and grabbed a spoon and scooped some of the thingy and smeared it near Kira's mouth, Kira looked at his sister disbelievingly_

"_Hey what was that for?" Kira demanded _

"_It's for you to taste it hmpp" Cagalli said turning away from his brother_

"_It tastes awful" Kira whined_

"_Why you…" _

_Cagalli tackled Kira to the ground and the two began wrestling at the ground_

"_Take that back" Cagalli said pulling at Kira's hair_

"_I won't, it's the truth" Little Kira replied pushing Little Cagalli away so she could stop pulling at his hair_

_FLASH!_

_The two kids were stunned as they found their Mother infront of them smiling widely…_

~_End of Flashback_~

Cagalli chuckled to herself remembering the memory…

"What are you chuckling about?" Kira inquired Cagalli

Cagalli frowned _"How long was he there? And how come I didn't hear him open the door?"_ Cagalli thought…

"Now you're frowning, seriously Cags what's going on in that head of yours?" Kira asked his sister very amused at the way his sister was acting

"It's nothing Kira" Cagalli replied crossing her arms pouting

"I heard.." Kira murmured

"About what?" Cagalli inquired

"What that bastard did to you.." Kira trailed off looking at his sister

Cagalli bowed her head "oh.."

Kira approached his sister and sat beside her on the bed..

"Look Cagalli, you shouldn't think about it anymore. He doesn't deserve you…" Kira said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Yah.. but I just feel so… soo… stupid" Cagalli said

Kira didn't miss the tear that fell on Cagalli's lap _"She's crying"_ Kira's eyebrows met "Cagalli, you shouldn't cry over a stupid bastard like him… he doesn't deserve you.. you deserve someone better" he comforted Cagalli and then after a few minutes "You want me o beat the guy into pulp?" Kira asked her grinning

Cagalli's head shot up and grinned widely "Nahh… he doesn't deserve our attention… let's just leave him be and let Karma do the work"

The twins burst into fits of laughter….

"That's a much better Idea" Kira said, then he looked at her seriously "Cagalli, I don't want you to fret about that guy anymore ok? Cause he really DOESN'T deserve you" Kira said for the umpteenth time

Cagalli mock saluted at his brother "Sir, Yes Sir"

"Promise me.." Kira held out his pinky to her

"I promise…"

They pinky promised then smiled at each other…

~Dinner time~

"Come on Cagalli it's time for dinner" Kira told Cagalli as he motioned for her to come downstairs with him…

As they entered the dining room was already being served they took their seats and began eating…

"Cagalli I'm afraid I can't accompany you on the way to school tomorrow" Kira suddenly said

"hmm… why?" Cagalli asked looking at her brother

"I've got to.. uhm… I'm going to… mmm…" Kira stuttered

"Well?" Caagalli asked him getting impatient

"Imgoingtopicksomeoneuptomorr ow" Kira said unbelievably fast a tinge of pink on his cheeks

"You're gonna pick someone up tomorrow?" Cagalli asked him, then she grinned like a chesire cat "is it that girl that you were telling me about?"

Kira looked away and nodded

"Waaaah… my Little? Brother has a girlfriend!" Cagalli exclaimed happily

"Excuse me?" Kira looked at her incredulously

"I said you already have a girlfriend…" teased Cagalli

"No.. no before that?" Kira inquired

"Is it that girl you were telling me about?" Cagalli answered

"No after that.." Kira replied

"Waaaah…!?" Cagalli replied confused

Kira gave it some thought then asked "Did you just call me Little? Brother?"

Cagalli gave hima puzzled look and said "Yah as far as I can remember I'm older than you.."

"No you aren't.." Kira stated "I'm older"

"No… I'am" Cagalli answered back

"I'am"

"I'am"

"I'am"

"Kira I'm older than you and that's final" Cagalli shouted at him and crossed her arms

There was no point in arguing this with her sister, but as far as he's concerned the birth certificate exactly said that he's the older one, he just sighed in defeat and let Cagalli win "Fine.. fine you're older"

Cagalli smiled triumphantly…

And the Night went on…

~End of Chapter 4~

**So that's about it…**

**In the next chapter I might make Athrun and Cagalli finally meet? ^-^**

**Plsss… Review ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys… I'am truly very super Sorry that, I just updated right now :( **

**It's just that School is really taking a toll on me, that's why I couldn't update…**

**But nevertheless I will try my very very hardest to update sooner next time**

**Thank You for the Reviews in the last chapter I really appreciated them :) **

**Plss Enjoy reading**

**A/N I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny **

Cagalli sat up and stretched out her arms as she woke up, she had a wonderful sleep she smiled then looked at her bedside clock… her eyes widened and she panicked, it read 6:30am she did it again she woke up late. Classes doesn't start 'til 8 but she still has to go to the Principal's Office. She rushed to the bathroom to take a bath and after a few minutes came out wearing her robe, she went in her walk-in closet and choose an outfit to wear. She didn't want to wear that much of a flashy outfit for school so she just grabbed a hooded jacket, skinny jeans, and low cut converse shoes. Then she went downstairs and looked for Kira, then she cursed for forgetting that Kira supposedly went ahead of her to school she didn't bother eating breakfast anymore and went to the garage. She went inside her Aston Martin Sports Car, it was sent over last night by her mom.

"ok sooo where was the school again…..?" Cagalli asked herself, then cursed under her breath and went on to school trusting her sense of direction

~Archangel High~

Kira was at the school garden with his circle of friends, they were all sitting at the grass under the shade of a huge oak tree there was still an hour before classes and he seemed… spaced out…

"Kira.."

It almost sounded like someone was calling out to him

"Kira" a pink haired girl's face popped out infront of Kira

"Lacus!" exclaimed Kira "you scared me"

"Well.. you were spacing out, we were all calling out to you but you were spaced out" Lacus explained in her calm voice smiling an angel's smile

"Oh… Sorry about that" Kira said scratching his head

"Why were you spacing out Kira?" asked a dark browned haired girl, with a sleeping Yzak on her lap

"Well you see… Shiho it's my sister" Kira said suddenly

"She's here?" Dearka's head shot up

"Well… kind of.." Kira said unsure of what he's saying

"Kind of?" asked a light brown haired girl beside Dearka

"Uhhm Milly what I mean is, she isn't at school yet… she's still at home" Kira explained

"Why isn't she here yet… she could be late" Lacus inquired with a worried tone in her voice

"I…. uhh…" Kira thought for a second _"I can't tell her it's because I picked her up…hmm"_

"Well? Lacus inquired

"She was still sleeping…" He answered

"Why didn't you wake her up..?" asked Shiho raising a brow at him

"Uhmm… she doesn't want to be disturbed when she's sleeping…" Kira replied… boy it was so hot today he sure is sweating a lot

"But she's your sister… don't you care if she came late to school?" asked Miriallia

They kept interrogating Kira…

"It was… uhmm… you see… uhhh" Kira was already stuttering

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Athrun came running to them out of breath

"Whoa… what happened to you?" asked Dearka looking at Athrun's appearance he looked like he ran the track meet…

Athrun pointed behind him and there was a hoard of Fan Girl's behind him … they stayed behind cause they don't wanna wake up Yzak and face his wrath

"Ahh them again huh?" Shiho said disbelievingly, shaking her head

"They never seem to stop…" Lacus commented with a disapproving look

"That's love or is it infatuation… after all you are a pretty handsome guy Athrun" commented Miriallia

"Hey! But you find me more Attractive right?" asked Dearka

"Whatever…" Milly said turning away from him with a tinge of pink across her cheeks

Kira was so relieved at least they weren't onto him anymore, which is a good…

"You left her to pick me up right Kira?" Lacus looked at him with a disapproving look

Kira shifted in his seat nervously

"erm… yeah…" Kira said feeling guilty

"You know Kira although that is sweet in some kind of way but she was your sister and you should have come with her on her first day, I could manage for one day you know…" explained Lacus

"I'm sorry…" Kira replied bowing his head apologetically

"Just don't do it again, alright?" Lacus looked at him smiling, signaling that he is forgiven

"I won't… I promise" Kira replied returning her smile

The school bell rang signaling that within 30 minutes classes would start, The gang stood up, Yzak woke up, and went to their first class for the day…

~…~

Cagalli arrived at school 15 minutes before the classes would start, she was walking briskly down the hallway and muttering curses to herself. Her sense of direction was not that good…

"Now where is that stupid Principal's office?" Cagalli mumbled under her breath

She has been circling the area for about 7 minutes now and she just happens to be lucky enough to have to bump into a hard chest along the way

"Ow!" they exclaimed as two bodies collided

The person Cagalli bumped into recovered first and stood up, the next thing she knew there was a hand infront of her face…

"Sorry about that…" the person said

Cagalli took the hand and helped herself up, then she looked at the person who ran into her and helped her up. She almost let out a slight gasp, this person was unbelievably gorgeous. He has midnight blue hair that is framing his face and gorgeous green emerald orbs that she wouldn't mind staring at for the rest of the morning. She then stopped daydreaming and composed herself and looked at this person

"No harm done, it was also my fault… I wasn't looking where I was going" Cagalli said apologetically

"It's alright, it seemed like you were lost need any help?" asked the guy

"Oh yes please… where is the Principal's office?" asked Cagalli

"ohh just down the hallway then turn right" answered the mystery? Guy "anyway I have to go know I might be late for class" then he ran off somewhere

Cagalli sighed and followed the guys directions

~…~

Cagalli knocked three times on the door, she finally found the Principal's office with the help from that person she bumped into…

"_Come to think of it, I don't know his name…"_ Cagalli thought wistfully

"Come in…" somebody called in to her from the inside…

She turned the knob and stepped inside, sje found a brown haired lady sitting in the desk

"Hello I'm the Principal's Secretary I'm Murrue Ramius, he isn't here yet. I'm assuming that you're the new student?" she asked rummaging to files and folders

"I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Ramius, and yes I am the new student" Cagalli replied

"Mmhmm…. Oh here it is" she handed Cagalli her schedule and a map to the school

"Thank You Ma'am" Cagalli said taking it gratefully

~…~

Athrun was sitting quietly in his chair near the window overlooking the school field, he was deep in thought

"_That girl seemed oddly familiar… have I seen her somewhere?" _Athrun thought to himself

"Settle down class… we have a new student today…" their Teacher Mr. Waltfeld announced "plss… come in"

"_Hmm… could it be?" _ Athrun thought in his head… _"the girl earlier?"_

A blond haired girl entered the room…

"Hello My name is Mayuka Shiiro, I'm pleased to meet all you" she bowed politely

"_Hmm guess not…" _ he thought then went back into looking outside the window

From a distance a dark pink haired girl was looking at him

"_Hmm… he seems to be deep in thought" _the girl thought then gasped dramatically inside her head _"Could he be thinking of how to make me his girlfriend? Ohhh my that would be soooo nice" _she thought then started giggling to herself

~Lunch time~

Kira was rushing down the corridors of Archangel High eager to get to the Cafeteria… I wonder why?

"Kira wait up dude…" Dearka called out chasing after him while Yzak was just walking coolly behind them

Kira passed by the Lacus, Miriallia, and Shiho as did Dearka they were quite startled by the sudden happening, then they saw Yzak trailing behind the two…

"What's happening?" inquired Miriallia

"I don't know either… all that I know is Yamato is muttering 'she's gonna kill me' or something like that" explained Yzak

"Hmm I think I know now what's happening" Lacus smiled

"Where's Athrun?" asked Shiho

"We left him at the room he is still deep in thought" Yzak replied

"Anyway shall we go to the Cafeteria now and see what's happening?" suggested Miriallia

~Archangel Cafeteria~

As they arrived at the Cafeteria they saw a very amused Dearka and Kira who is apologizing to a girl who is sitting at the Cafeteria table

"Dearka what's happening? And Who is she?" asked Miriallia referring to the girl

Kira sighed and combed his hand through his hair

"Guys this is my twin sister Cagalli Hibiki, she just moved to PLANTS last Saturday" Kira started

"Yo!" Cagalli gave them a 2 finger salute as a hand wave

~End of Chapter 5~

**Thank you for reading Plsss Review~! **

**I really hope you guys aren't mad at me I'm so so Sorry I truly am… :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys it's me again :) Thank You for all the people that read and reviewed the Last Chapter I'm really thankful ^-^**

**Please enjoy this chapter next guys.. Read and Review :)**

**I don't own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny**

"Yo" Cagalli greeted with a 2 finger salute

"waahh… Kira you didn't tell us you had a sister" Miriallia accused him

Cagalli glared at him, Kira fidgeted and scratched the back of his head.. " it uhh slipped my mind"

"You've been with us for years… how could you forget to tell us something like that" Shiho added

And so Kira was being lectured by Shiho and Mirialli, while that was happening

"Hi I'm Lacus, it's nice to finally meet you Cagalli" Lacus said to Cagalli, taking Cagalli's hand and clasping it to hers

"Oh Hi Lacus, you must be Kira's girlfriend then?" Cagalli guessed

"Yes I am" Lacus smiled and blushed lightly

"It's nice to finally meet you" Cagalli smiled

"Sorry about that Cagalli, we just felt betrayed that Kira here" glares at Kira "didn't mention to us that he had a sister, a twin at that" Shiho explained "By the way I'm Shiho and this is Yzak" Yzak gave her a nod of his head

"I'm Miriallia you can call me Milly" Milly smiled at her

"And I'm the wonderful and awesome Dearka, nice to meet you Cagalli" Dearka winked at her, and just at that moment Milly glared at him Dearka flinched

"So sis how was first class?" asked Kira

"Didn't have one…" Cagalli replied simply

"what do you mean by that?" Kira asked

"I didn't attend any classes" Cagalli answered

"How could you not attend any classes on your first day" Kira scolded banging his fist on the table to which the gang was surprised to see

"I got lost…" Cagalli said turning away from him

"Don't you know how to ask directions?" asked Kira a little bit more calmly this time

A certain midnight blue haired person appeared on Cagalli's head… "No…"

"Didn't you see anybody in the hallway on your way?" Kira asked

Cagalli got irritated and walked away, Kira sighed and sat back in his chair

"Aren't you going after her Kira?" Lacus asked looking at him

"No… just let her cool off for awhile I'll talk to her later" Kira stated

~Cagalli…~

"Stupid brother making me remember things I shouldn't" Cagalli blushed as she remembered the Midnight blue haired prince whose name is still yet to be discovered, then she mentally hit herself

"Stupid Cagalli you shouldn't be thinking about boys… boys are stupid" she bitterly remembered what Ahmed did to her a lone tear escaped her eye, she immediately wiped it with the back of her hand "Things like this aren't worth crying over"

Then she resumed walking to somewhere, then she bumped to a broad sturdy chest once AGAIN.

"Ow!" the two said unison

"Watch where you're going!" said the person that Cagalli bumped

Cagalli got irritated "You should tell that to yourself"

The both of them looked up and emerald met amber, they stared at each other for what seems like an eternity not long after a girl screaming can be seen running towards them

"My Love! Why are you running away from me"

"Damn!" and then he ran off to the direction of the cafeteria

Then a pink dark haired girl passed by Cagalli

"Hey wasn't that Lacus?, No wait Lacus has a lighter shade of Pink… that guy seemed oddly familiar" then it dawned on her "That was the same guy I bumped to earlier" then she fumed "Don't I atleast get a Sorry for him bumping into me? And I thought he was the perfect Prince, JERK!"

Cagalli stood up and ventured to find her next class, then suddenly remembered something

~Cafeteria~

"Hey guys" Athrun walked casually into the table where his friends were

"Finally stopped day dreaming?" Yzak asked him then smirked at him

Athrun ran a hand through his hair "I didn't know I was daydreaming"

"Aw man, you didn't get to meet Kira's hot sister… she was here awhile ago" Dearka chimed in "Ow!" Milly punched his arm and Kira glared at him "I was only saying"

"I don't care… if she meets me, she might turn into one of my fangirls" Athrun said as he sat

"EXCUSE ME!" bellowed a voice behind him

The gang looked at the direction of the voice and their eyes widened

"I am not a deranged fan girl, like the ones who are chasing you…. Who would like an egoistic jerk like you, who doesn't even know how to say sorry" Cagalli fumed in anger

"Excuse me but I don't even know you" Athrun surveyed her up and down "Ahh wait… you were the girl I bumped into this morning and a little bit awhile ago"

Cagalli nodded still seething in anger

"Anyways I don't what you have anything to do with the conversation about Kira's sister, I mean you probably don't even know her… so why should you care?" asked Athrun innocently

"Uhh Athrun…" Shiho managed to say while watching the most interesting scene play out before her eyes… the gang have never seen Athrun talk to any girl besides the ones in their gang and whenever it is needed and what's even more surprising is that Atrun doesn't even know her yet

"Are you stupid? I am Kira's sister" Cagalli fumed in anger

"I don't like girls who claim to be someone they're not" Athrun stated popping a piece of food in his mouth

"Athrun she IS my Sister" Kira stated looking at his bestfriend in the eye

Athrun choked on what he was eating then the atmosphere changed instantly "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier Princess" Athrun appeared infront of Cagalli holding her hand in Prince like pose

Cagalli took back her hand from his grip "I don't want to hear that from you, an egoistic Jerk"

"I am not an egoistic Jerk Princess" Athrun stated smiling charmingly at her

"Yes you are and don't call me Princess" Cagalli shot back at him

"Do you want me to prove you wrong otherwise?" Athrun asked Cagalli raising his brow at her

"Oh yeaahh… try me" Cagalli challenged back

And just like that everyone in the canteen were frozen looking at the two couple, the gang had their mouths hung wide open…

~End of Chapter 6~

**Hey guys Sorry if this Chapter was a lil bit short :I I'll try to update soon**

**Please do review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I'm so very sorry that I updated just now . I had lots of things to do studies and such… Anyway I'm really Sorry, here's a chapter though… but I'm not very confident about this one :I**

**Thank You for all those who read and review my story I'm very gratefu~! 3**

**I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

As lunch break was about to be finished the gang walked to their next class, the class where all of them are together even Cagalli, GYM!

As they were walking you can see a flushed Cagalli, Lacus walking with Kira for him to calm down, a dazed Dearka, a giggling Shiho and Miriallia, Yzak with an 'I don't care' expression on his face, and ofcourse Athrun with a light bump on his head and a slightly red cheek.

"This is irritating, Hibiki just make up with Zala for pete's sake… and Zala apologize to both Hibiki's" Dearka blurted out, the gang stopped walking and looked at him "What are you looking at?"

Milly approached him and asked "what's wrong?"

Dearka fumed "What do you mean what's wrong? I'm just not used to all you people silent"

The gang looked at him again then finally…

Kira sighed "Athrun sorry for hitting your head with a book"

Athrun smiled "I'm Sorry too for what I did to your sister" then he looked at Cagalli "I'm sorry too Princess for suddenly doing that"

Cagalli didn't reply and looked away… Athrun sighed and Kira just looked at his sister

"Finally!" Dearrka blurted out

The gang just looked at each other and smiled… then they went on their way to gym

~GYM~

The students gathered at the said place, each student engaged in a conversation with their friends.

"Hi Cagalli" Lacus approached Cagalli

"Hi Lacus" Cagalli smiled at her

"It's good that you received your PE Uniform earlier huh? Or else you won't be able to play with us" Lacus started

"Uhh Yeah it was sent over Kira's before I arrived here at PLANTS" Cagalli explained

"You know Cagalli…." Lacus started

A sound of a whistle was heard across the gym… and the students gathered right infront of their Coach/GYM Teacher

"Today we'll be playing Tennis, we'll be using the tennis court outdoors…" pointing to the tennis court on the other side of a see through glass "I'll be calling up to pairs to play…" Started their PE Teacher "Alright Campbell, Seiran step up"

Yunna and Meer emerged from the crowd… Yuuna smirked while Meer smiled and flipped her hair

"Ah this might be interesting, Newbie Hibiki pair up with Zala" Announced their Teacher

"WHAT? Why is she paired up with him?" Meer complained

"Ms. Campbell we don't know the capability of Ms. Hibiki yet so I'm pairing her up with someone reliable…" Explained their PE Teacher "Alright the four of you step up the Tennis Court and by the way Ms. Hibiki My name is Mwu La Fllaga and I'll be your PE teacher all throughout the school year"

"Yo Kira, you think your sis can handle this? I mean I know she's paired with Athrun who excels in every sport but he's the Captain of Soccer and Basketball not Tennis and they're going up against Meer and Yuuna… Meer being the captain of the tennis team girls division and Yuuna being the Captain of the tennis team boys division, how the hell do you think they'll win this?" Dearka asked Kira

"Well you don't know my sister Dearka… let's just watch the match and see what happens" Kira smirked

~Game. Set. Match.~

"Hey we'll let you serve the ball first…" Yunna said in a mocking tone, Meer giggled along his side then Yuuna tossed the ball at their direction…

Athrun picked up the tennis ball and turned to Cagalli flashing a charming smile

"Would you like to serve?" Athrun asked her

Cagalli who had her arms crossed sighed and reached out her hand, Athrun dropped the ball in her palm… both teams got into position

As Cagalli threw the ball up in the air she hit it with the Tennis Racket with unbelievable force that it went pass by Yuuna and Meer's face at the speed of light, which made them hung their mouths open with Dearka and the other students except for Kira who smirked.

"15 – Love" announced Mwu and then directed a smile at Cagalli who in return just stared at him blankly.

"What? Wha… give me the ball were gonna serve" Meer recovered from shock

"Sorry Ms. Campbelll it's still their ball you should know that" Mwu smiled apologetically

"Wha… fine, Yuuna don't let your guard down" Meer glared at Yuuna

"R-right…" He replied

This time as Cagalli served the ball it was returned by Meer then Athrun saved them by hitting the ball towards the other side of the court but Yuuna made a comeback then as Athrun once again returned the ball Yuuna and Meer scored as Athrun hit an outside ball.

"Tch…!" Athrun exclaimed

"Hah! We were just giving you chances earlier" Meer bragged as she and Yuuna were on the other side rejoicing

Athrun bowed his head and tsked again

"Don't worry, we'll get back at them…" Cagalli smiled at Athrun encouragingly

As Athrun looked up to see Cagalli he saw her smile and he instantly blushed which went unnoticed by Cagalli, upon realizing that he was blushing he once again bowed his head and just muttered "Yeah sure…"

"15 all" Mwu announced once again

As Meer served the ball Cagalli instantly returned the ball which was hit by Yuuna next Athrun returned the ball but it looked like wasn't gonna make it to the other side of the net, Meer and Yuuna smirked, but Cagalli unexpectedly hit the ball again and gace the point to them as it crossed the net with Yuuna and Meer unguarded they weren't able to hit it back

"30 – 15…"

"Nice Save" Athrun said to Cagalli

"Thanks" Cagalli replied

And so the game continued…

"Game Set Match the winner is Yuuna and Meer, well done I congratulate both teams" Mwu announced as the game finished "Class dismissed" as soon as he said that the students dispersed one by one.

As Athrun and Cagalli approached the gang they met them halfway…

"That was a nice match the both of you" Shiho greeted them

"You almost won too…" Miriallia sighed dejectedly

"Don't worry there's always next time" Lacus smiled at them encouragingly

"Man the both of you looked sooooo cool, Athrun didn't know you had it in yah…" Dearka exclaimed as he put an arm around Athrun's shoulder

Athrun chuckled lightly "Thanks guys"

"Yah… Thanks and don't worry it's not that much of a big deal it's only a game" Cagalli smiled "Don't you think we should get going to our last class? Oh wait am I even in one of your last classes?" she took out and scanned her schedule "uhhh… English?"

"We're all in the same class sis" Kira smiled at his sister

"Oh that's good, atleast I can end the day with you guys…" Cagalli smiled

"Lets go…! We still gotta change" Dearka announced as he, Yzak, and Shiho were already walking out of the gym followed by Miriallia and Lacus

"Hey guys, wait" Kira shouted as he ran after them and walked beside Lacus

Cagalli smiled faintly at their retreating figures… she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her

"It was a nice game, you were great" Athun complimented then smiled at her

Cagalli smirked "You're not that bad yourself"

"Lets go we might be late for class" Athrun winked and smirked at her then proceeded to walk out of the gym

Cagalli stood there and then blushed at the second he turned his back on her…

Cagalli took a deep breath to calm herself down then smirked and ran after the gang …

~End of Chapter 7~

**I'm Sorry it was a rather short chapter :I, since its summer already I'll do my very very best to update faster…. **

**Please Review! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Waaaah! I'm back again with a new chapter… tee-hee, lots of ideas filled up my head this time :)**

**Read it Read it Read it… I'm so happy with this chapter XD I hope you will too :)**

**A/N I don't' own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

"Hey… what do you think you're doing?" raged Cagalli as she was trying to retrieve her notebook from Athrun

Athrun chuckled loudly "What secrets are you keeping in here huh?"

"Hey guys! what are you ohh…" Kira's sentence faltered as he saw the scene in front of him

Dearka sighed as he was leaning on his hand "Those two are at it ever since they got here"

"It's already been one month and they're still bickering like children" Kira sighed as he put his tray down and sat beside Lacus

"Oh come on Kira atleast they're somewhat getting along….. I think" Lacus smiled amused by the two

"Yah… atleast they're talking unlike the last month" Shiho clarified

"I'm not keeping any secrets, now give it back Athrun" Cagalli grumbled

"Ohhh why do you want it back so much then? Huh?" Athrun taunted her

"Just give it!" Cagalli screamed at his right ear

"Ow! Ow! Okay here, take it" Athrun gave her notebook back as he nursed his ear

It's been a month ever since Cagalli moved into PLANTS to stay there with her brother, she attended a new school and made new friends her life as of now is going good somehow and she gradually forgot about what happened to her in ORB.

"Seriously Sis, the both of you are still fighting?" Kira raised his right brow at his sister

"Hmph , he's always teasing me" Cagalli reasoned out

"Well that doesn't mean the both of you should always fight" Yzak told them

"Says Mister Hot Head" Shiho commented

"Shut Up!" Yzak glared at her

And so the two started bickering

Dearke sighed heavily while slumping on the table "Now these two are fighting, I mean seriously are You and Lacus and Me and Milly the only couple who aren't bickering?" Commented Dearka

"Excuse me but me and this person is not a couple" Cagalli pointed out

"Not yet" Athrun smiled cunningly

Kira choked at what he heard "Excuse me?"

Athrun just shrugged at Kira as Lacus tried to restrain him, Shiho and Yzak are still bickering, Dearka is slumped on the table sighing deeply, Miriallia is quiet and eating while reading their textbook for their next subject, and Cagalli is somewhat blushing while being in a bad mood muttering something like 'as if' and 'in your dreams'.

Miriallia finally stood up and said "Come on guys we have Biology next" (A/N: At Tuesday and Friday their Subject After Lunch is PE, While every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday their subject after lunch Is Biology. But their their other subjects still stay the same and the only subject that they don't have together is Home Room their first subject everyday. Just to clear up any misunderstandings)

The gang stood up unwillingly and went to their class immediately…

~Biology Room~

"Why am I still seated next to you even in this subject? Seriously I'm seated near you in almost all of my subjects" Cagalli grumbled as she was beside Athrun in the two seater table

In Math Cagalli was on the right side of Athrun, In English Cagalli was in front of Athrun, In History Cagalli was seated on the left side of Athrun, but unfortunately they aren't classmates in Home Room and there aren't any seating arrangements in PE ;)…

"How should I know Princess?" Athrun taunted her and looked to the front as the Teacher was lecturing on about stuff that needs to be lectured in Biology -_-'

Cagalli just scowled defeatedly…"It's not that I don't like seating beside you or anything…" she muttered as she stared outside the window

That caught Athrun's attention and stared at Cagalli, Cagalli felt this and suddenly began explaining herself in a hushed voice

"I-I-I mean it's nothing special… what I mean is I don't hate or despise you or anything…" Cagalli said tripping on her words

"Hmm? You don't hate me? Or Despise me?" Athrun smiled mischievously

"Hey don't you dare misunderstand me" Cagalli hissed at him

"Then what is it?" then Athrun gasped dramatically "Could it be that you've fallen for me Princess?" then he immediately smirked afterwards

Cagalli suddenly stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table "W-who would fall for you?" then she glared at Athrun while blushing a slight pink

Athrun briefly stared at Cagalli's blushing face and then smirked afterwards

"Ms. Hibiki do you have something to say?" their Professor looked at Cagalli as well as all the students inside the room… Kira face palmed and sweat dropped at his sister's sudden outburst

Cagalli sweated bullets as she remembered where she was "U-uhhh what I was trying say is that the gravity… Yes! Exactly the gravity, who wouldn't fall? Uhhhhh right?" Cagalli forced a smile I think, she didn't care if she was right or wrong or if any of the words she's saying made any sense right now.

"That's nice Ms. Hibiki but we are not studying Physics, were studying Biology, now please take your seat" their Professor said…

"Y-yes, I'm Sorry" Cagalli took her seat again and sighed frustratingly, as the class went back to normal

Athrun began staring at her again, Cagalli scowled and looked at him

"What do you want now?" Cagalli tried to keep her cool desperately that her right eye is already twitching

"Ahh… I was just looking at your frustrated face" Athrun said staring at Cagaalli then put his lips dangerously near Cagalli's Ear "That frustrated look is cute too, but I prefer it if you're angry… you look feisty and sexy" Athrun whispered then leaned away from Cagalli then smirked and winked at her

Cagalli was blushing very much furiously right now that she didn't have a comeback to say to him…

And so the whole period was spent like that Athrun teasing Cagalli, while Cagalli well let's just say she wasn't able to make a comeback for the most of the cause she was too busy blushing…

~End of Biology~

As Biology ended Cagalli made a quick dash for the next subject… Those who were left inside the room and is still getting ready to leave well…

"Hey Athrun what were you doing to Cagalli to make her loose her cool like that?" asked Dearka as he approached Athrun with Kira and Yzak

"Yeah… it's so unlike for my sister to loose her cool just like that, I was actually surprised at her outburst earlier" Kira commented as he stared at Athrun, while Yzak just waited for an answer…

Athrun shrugged nonchalantly "Nothing really I was just bickering with her… like the usual, lets go we'll be late for class… where are the others?"

"Gone off, a little while ago" Yzak said pointing at the door

"Couldn't you have said that earlier?" asked Athrun

And so they eventually went to their next subject which was English…

~English~

Cagalli was finally able to breathe calmly as she sat peacefully in her chair

Cagalli sighed deeply "I can't believe I lost my cool there… that damn Athrun he'll get it from me next time" but then Athrun's face suddenly appeared from her mind _"W-why am I thinking of his face at a time like this? I-I shouldn't"_ But then again she couldn't get him out of her mind _"That guy I hate so much that he's even starting to appear in my mind" _she tought until vein popped into her forehead and she clenched her fist…

Lacus passed by Cagalli's chair and took notice of her distress so she decided to ask "Cagalli are you alright?"

Cagalli got surprised and answered immediately "Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?" then she laughed awkwardly

Lacus put her index finger near her lips and stared at the ceiling "Well you see you were blushing awhile ago then you were clenching your fists…. So are you sure you're alright?" as she looked back at Cagalli…

Cagalli stared at Lacus and thought _"She's quite an observer"_

"If you need anything Cagalli don't hesitate to come to me ok? I wanna be your best friend, not because you're Kira's sister but because I really like you" Lacus then smiled brightly at Cagalli "You're a wonderful person Cagalli"

Cagalli smiled slightly at Lacus as she heard the words coming out of her lips "Thank You Lacus, but you're much wonderful than I am and don't worry I'll be sure to ask for your assistance" Lacus smiled back brightly at her

The students piled in as their English professor arrived just as Kira and the others arrived too… Athrun went to his seat which was at the back of Cagalli then he leaned in on her back and whispered "Hi Princess I was a bit sad when you dashed off without me"

A chill ran up Cagalli's spine as she had that faint blush on her face again, she composed herself and said "Who told you that I should be walking to class with you?" then glared at Athrun

Athrun visibly smiled at the response he got from her, he leaned back from his chair and looked at Cagalli square in the eye "See very feisty and sexy" then he smirked at her

And that was it, steam came out of Cagalli's ears and her face very much red… she turned her back on Athrun and just focused on the lesson as Athrun just gazed at her…

~End of Classes~

Cagalli stretched out her arms and heaved a big sigh "Finally done for the day"

Kira approached his sister "Shall we go sis?"

"Ehh…? Why are you in such a hurry to get home that is so very unlike you Kira, usually you'd go on a date with Lacus at a time like this…" Cagalli commented as she leaned on her hand

"Well… I'm just worried lately you've been coming home alone… I feel like I've been failing as a brother" Kira said as he bowed his head down "So lets go home together today" Kira then flashed a bright smile at his sister.

"No thanks" Cagalli plainly refused while staring at Kira blankly

Kira visibly froze at his sister's cold stare…

"If you're worried about her that much, I could take her home for you" Athrun suggested leaning on his hand which was placed at Cagalli's chair

Cagalli stared up blankly at him and bluntly said "I refuse"'

Athrun stared at Cagalli's eyes which was staring back at him and they stared at each for a little more longer until…

"Ok I think that's enough" Kira said as he pushed Athrun's head away, then looked at his sister "Let's just go home ok?"

"Eh? Where are Milly and the others?" Lacus asked as she looked around the room

~School Parking Lot for Students~

"Hey are you sure that we should just be heading off leaving them?" Shiho asked the other three who were with as she opened the door to Yzak's Car

"I kind of feel guilty" Milly said then thought of how their actions were a little rash

"We'll just text them that we went on ahead…" Yzak said as he took out his phone

"And they were taking too long" Dearka complained "Well see you guys tomorrow"

As the four got inside the cars they went off…

With the other bunch well… they decided that the twins should ride home together and Athrun will just take Lacus home so that the twins could go home earlier…

~Hibiki House *cough* Mansion~

"Welcome back Sir Kira, Lady Cagalli" Anthony greeted the two as they enetered the house *cough* mansion…

"I already told you Anthony leave the Sir and Lady part out" Kira said while smiling at Anthony

"I'm Sorry Sir- err Kira, force of habit" Anthony apologized, Kira just smiled at how their butler is too respectful "Ah! Lady Cagalli"

"Anthony" Kira said

"Uhh I mean Cagalli" Anthony corrected himself

Cagalli was halted from going upstairs to her room "Yes?"

"A letter came for you" Anthony started while showing a letter in his hand

"A letter for me?" Cagalli said then went down again and took the letter from Anthony's hand

"Well sis… I'll be heading off" Kira said as he tapped Cagalli lightly on the shoulder

"Uh Yeah sure…" Cagalli answered as tore open the letter not even bothering to see who it's from…

As Cagalli read the letter she visibly fell down on her knees and accidentally knocked a vase over and got herself cut…

"Lady Cagalli are you alright?" Anthony hurried as he heard something crash and went to kneel by Cagalli's side

"What happened? I heard something crash" Kira hurried back down and saw his sister face palming smearing blood on her face then he too hurried to Cagalli's side "What happened sis?"

"Just when I thought I escaped from the past it's coming back to haunt me again" Cagalli muttered, as she dropped the letter she was reading… Kira picked it up and his eyebrows scrunched together

~End of Chapter 8~

**Thank You for Reading! :)**

**Cagalli blushed a lot in this chapter don't you think? And I think this is the longest chapter I have written :)**

**So what do you guys think? Please! Please! Please! tell me what you think…. Please review, I'm Begging you Please :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Hi! I'm here once again ^-^…Thank You for all of those who have read and reviewed, I Love You Guys :') Also those who have read and still is reading my story I Love You all guys :')**

**I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny ^-^**

Kira and Cagalli are now sitting in the garden outside, as they were served with tea… (Afternoon tea anyone?)

"What is happening here?" Kira said as he clasped his hands together and leaned his chin on them then looked straight at Cagalli who has one foot propped up in the chair leaning on it

"How should I know?" Cagalli said looking the other way

Kira massaged his temple and sighed heavily "Ok then why is our Principal asking you to go back to your old school for one month?" Kira asked waving the letter in front of her "Did you do something or rather did you forget to tell me something before you came here?"

"I really have no idea ok?" Cagalli shouted back at his brother losing her composure and almost knocking the tea over, Kira lurched back from his chair "If I know I wouldn't be breaking down like this right now would I?" Cagalli said out of frustration

Kira looked away "That event really took a whole lot on you, I'm Sorry if I wasn't there beside you" Kira said apologetically his head hung low

"It's nothing, this is just so stupid…" Cagalli suddenly said

"hmm?" Kira looked up to his sister and flinched

"Don't you think it's stupid too!? How did I let some event like that make me so vulnerable and so weak? This is not me at all… Just thinking about it makes me want to punch something" Cagalli said with a menacing smile and an evil aura emitting from her

"U-uhh no matter what it is sis, we'll still ask the Principal about this tomorrow ok?" Kira said cautiously Kira knew better than to mess around with his sister especially when she's in killing mode… Kira sweat dropped at his sister's behavior _"Just what is she thinking?"_

~Next Day (Principal's Office)~

Kira and Cagalli went to school earlier as they had business with the Principal they still have to interrogate him about the letter… and that's when they found themselves sitting at the Principal's Office's waiting room…

" Mr. Burns will see you now" informed Murrue as she emerged out of the Principal's room…

Kira and Cagalli stood up and entered the room, a man in his mid-40s is seated behind a mahogany desk greeted them with a smile "Ah Hello Mr. and Ms. Hibiki, the two famous twins… one is known for his intelligence and the other one known for her activeness in Sports and Physical Activities… let's not forget you guys are also one of the head turners in this campus"

Cagalli looked at her brother with a blank face while pointing at the man sitting at the table "Who's he?"

Kira glared at his sister "Isn't it obvious he's the Prinicpal?"

"Ohh really now that you've mentioned it I haven't really seen him up until now!" Cagalli pointed out as realization hit her

"Please the both of you sit down" Mr. Burns invited them to sit on the two chairs in front of his desk "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about this letter" Cagalli gave the Principal the letter

And as the Principal finished scanning it "What about it?" commented the Principal

A vein popped in Cagalli's head "Ah well you see we would like to ask why? Why are you giving such letter to my sister?" Kira covered for Cagalli as she was still on the verge of controlling her temper "We were confused as to why would you like to send my sister away back to her old school, did she do something wrong?"

"Ah that… well you see…" the Principal thought of how he had a conversation with someone last week

~Last Week~

"_Ah, really? You think so…? Yeah! Yeah we could do that and then what?" the Principal was talking with someone over the phone excitedly_

_Outside the Principal's room…_

_Murrue looked at the Principal's door and sweat dropped "Mr. Burns, what is that guy up to?" A man came strolling in casually into the Principal's office_

"_Hey what yah doin?" he asked Murrue_

"_I'm busy… putting that aside who do you think you are strolling in like that?" Murrue glared at the said person_

"_Mwu Lafllaga PE Teacher" then he smirked at Murrue _

_Back with the Principal…_

"_Alright I got it… I'll send in my best students then, hope you do the same… GoodBye" The Principal finished with a grin on his face_

_The Prinicpal went out to talk with his secretary_

"_Murrue can you please prepare… uh—" the Principal stopped mid way as he saw his secretary strangling the School's PE Teacher_

_As Murrue heard the Principal's voice she immediately dropped Mwu "Yes sir? You were saying?"_

"_Uh anyway I would like you to make letter requests for students, please prepare them immediately" the Principal stated _

"_Understood Sir, but what will the letter contain?" Murrue asked_

"_An Exchange Program" the Principal said cheerfully_

_Murrue and Mwu stared at the Principal dumbfounded_

~Present~

"And there you have it" Mr. Burns explained excitedly grinning at the two students in front of him

Cagalli and Kira stared at him dumbfounded and screamed together in unison

"AN EXCHANGE PROGRAM?!" Kira and Cagalli screamed at the top of their lungs

~Home Room~

Cagalli was looking out the window dazed and thinking, the she remembered what Mr. Burns told them earlier

~A Little While Ago~

"_Yes an exchange program, I call it 'The Great Archangel-Destiny High Exchange Program'… " Mr. Burns announced excitedly_

_Cagalli sank to her seat further and Kira massaged his temple at their Principal's whimsicalness…_

"_So Sir why is it so sudden?" Kira asked him_

"_What do you mean? Isn't only natural for schools to strengthen their bonds, by having exchange programs?" Mr. Burns replied standing up from his seat_

"_Uh no that not what I meant, I mean couldn't you have chosen another school?" Kira asked_

_Mr. Burns faced his window "Why have you gone under bad experiences with that school?" Mr. Burns asked his back facing them_

"_Uhh.. about that" Kira's sentence faltered as he looked at his sister, who is sulking in her chair_

"_If you do have problems or undealt troubles with that school…" Mr. Burns finally faced them "…don't you think it's about time confronting it rather than running away from it?" he looked straight at the twins infront of him_

_Kira sighed then asked again "So besides her who's in the Exchange Program…?"_

"_Isn't it obvious ofcourse you are included , we can't let the sister going off alone now can we as for the others you'll find out sooner later…" Mr. Burns grinned widely at them, and then he suddenly remembered "Oh yeah Ms. Hibiki for some reason Destiny High wants you there a three days before the actual Exchange Program…"_

_That sure caught Cagalli's attention "What?"_

"_They want you there a week before the actual Exchange Program, their Principal requested it" Mr. Burns just smiled at her_

_This ticked Cagalli off big time… "And when exactly is that?" asked Cagalli as she was trying to even out the tone of her voice_

"_Well the Exchange Program is actually next next week but, since they want you there early you could actually go to ORB next week to get settled in, you'll be excused out of all your classes."_

_Kira looked at his sister's reaction, Cagalli just sighed in exasperation… _

~Present ^^~

Cagalli sighed heavily because as far as she can remember the Principal at Destiny High was even much more whimsical than their Principal here at Archangel High

"Cagalli? What's wrong?" a girl Cagalli befriended in Home Economics passed by

Cagalli was brought out of her daze and looked at the girl infront of her… "Ah, it's nothing" then she smiled reassuringly

The girl smiled at her cheerfully then went back to her seat as their Professor entered the room, Cagalli once again sighed heavily and looked out the window…

~Math~

The class was pretty noisy, then the door slid open and everyone's attention was suddenly on the door thinking it was their Professor, but it was only Cagalli, she walked groggily to her seat which was on the right side of Athrun and quietly took a seat. As she sat the class was back into being lively again…

"You seem off today…?" Athrun commented as he looked at Cagalli's state

"Shut up" she told him as she buried her face in her arms and slumped in her seat…

Athrun looked at Cagalli "Ok just for today I won't tick you off…" an amused smile tugged at his lips as he got no response

Then a student came barging in the door exhausted and panting "Hey guys we don't have any classes today there's an emergency Teacher Meeting at School today" as soon as he announced that the whole class rejoiced as they don't have any classes or the day and they are free to go home.

The gang went by Athrun and Cagalli's chair…

"Hey guys we were thinking maybe we could go hang out at the mall today…" Miriallia suggested cheerfully

"Uhh…" Athrun looked at the guys behind Milly who were already groaning

"Sounds good" Cagalli replied leaning on her palm

Athrun looked at her "That's odd…?" he commented, Cagalli glared at him intensely

"Don't piss her off Athrun she's been in a bad mood since this morning…" Kira sighed

"Why?" Athrun asked

"None of your business…" Cagalli grumbled under her breath

"Well guys shall we get going?" Lacus clasped her hands and smiled

"Yah lets" Milly said cheerfully

Kira, Dearka, Yzak, and even Shiho sighed Athrun smiled at his friends response

They all went to the Parking Lot where their cars are parked

"Hey Cags" Kira called out

"hmm what?" Cagalli asked looking at her brother

"Can you pls… plsss… ride with Athrun, I got Lacus with me sooo…" Kira looked at his sister getting ready for a smack but nothing came

Cagalli sighed "Yah sure…"

Kira gawked at his sister's reply and Athrun who was behind Cagalli was also shocked

"What? I'm just in no mood to fight today okay, leave me alone…." Cagalli said and proceeded to Athrun's car and leaned on it

"Well I guess we should get going then…" Kira said then rode his own car with Lacus as the others already started driving

Athrun sighed and went to his car unlocking the door for Cagalli to get in…

"Ok shall we go Princess" Athrun said looking at the person occupying the passenger seat…

Cagalli just grunted in response and they went off following the others into the mall…

~PLANTS Mall~

The gang was at their favorite café, ordering drinks and chatting amongst themselves…

"Hey guys, I gotta tell you something" Dearka announced excitedly the gang looked at him curious at what he wants to, Dearka began digging in his backpack searching for something "You see I was going on with my usual routine this Morning when- AHA! Found it" then he help up a letter for everyone to see "I got this letter saying that I'm part of the Exchange Program of our School with that of Destiny High in ORB" Deaka Then smiled smugly "Cool huh?"

"Stupid… you're not the only one who got a letter like that…" Yzak said showing them a letter too

Shiho sighed and put her own letter in the table, Mirialli gasped and took out her own…

"Oh my… I'm glad I'm not the only one, I also got one this Morning" Lacus announced smiling

"I also received one, I was ready to refuse but since you guys got one too well this is gonna be interesting" Athrun announced remembering the letter that he left at home

They all looked at the twins…

"Well uhh we received one too yesterday actually…" Kira trailed off as he looked at his sister face buried on the table slumped in defeat

"Cool! Then that means we're all going" Dearka announced as he fist pumped in the air ignoring the stares he got from the other customers but then a thought came to him "Where are we going to stay?"

"You could stay at our place, our Parents would be more than happy to let you stay in our house-Ack!" Kira yelped as someone stomped on his foot… hard, then he looked at his right to find his sister who was slumped on the table glaring daggers at him. Kira glared back an initial response that he wasn't going to take back what he said, Cagalli groaned.

No one seemed to mind them as they discussed about the Exchange Program

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot you used to live in ORB Kira… well then it's settled we'll definitely have got to have fun on this exchange program" Dearka announced while the others nodded and smiled, Cagalli grumbled under her breath…

"So guys what do you wanna do?" Milly asked excitedly

"You're the one who dragged us here…" Shiho pointed out

"Hmm… I honestly don't know what to do myself…" Milly trailed off

"Then why'd you drag us here?" Yzak asked annoyed "I could be sleeping at home right now…"

"I'm Sorry" Milly apologized sheepishly

"Hey you two, don't pick on her, I mean isn't it cool just having to relax here right now?" Dearka said as matter of factly slinging his arm at Miriallia's chair

"Well I guess you're right" Shiho said while Yzak grunted

On some other table

"Hey girls look at that table isn't it just overflowing with hot guys?" a girl with black hair pointed at the gang's table

"I know right? Should we approach them?" a girl with brown hair said

"I don't know about that they seemed to be all taken… I mean look at the girl to boy ratio…" another girl with black hair said contemplating as she looked over at their table

"That's so low I mean look at those girls it's very much clear that we have more appeal than them…" a girl with blonde hair snorted, then she looked at the three girls "Watch Me" she smirked then walked towards the gang

"Uhm Hi, I was wondering are you guys from Archangel High?" the girl started

The gang's attention was now on her…

"Yes and?" Cagalli who is now sitting up straight with her legs crossed and arms folded answered curtly looked at the girl from the corner of her eye.

"Ah… do you know of our school then?" the girl asked Cagalli and smiled sweetly at her, too sweet…

"Oh… you're from Prime Everdeen Academy" Dearka said recognizing the uniform the girl was wearing

"Aha! You do know…I'm Sarah Lee by the way" the girl said as she ran over to Dearka's side and tried to flirt with him which brought a vein on Milly's head

"Excuse me… but what did you exactly want?" Milly asked the girl smiling at her but glaring at the same time

"Ohh short tempered my dear?" as she then taunted at Milly

"You!" Cagalli suddenly stood up from her chair as she heard the girl's name it took her some time for her mind to process as to where she had heard that name

"Hmm?" Sarah looked over at Cagalli, and then recognition hit her "Hooo… If it isn't the Captain of the Volleyball team of Destiny High that unfortunately lost, I got to admit you are very good my dear"

"We didn't lose, you cheated…" Cagalli exclaimed glaring at the girl across her

"How is winking at the referee a cheat? It's his own fault for falling for it"

"You freakin seduced him and made him get on your good side so he would not call out the penalties that you broke" Cagalli stated still glowering at the girl…

The gang just stayed quiet through all of this as they do not know what was going on but judging from the situation Cagalli was cheated (Obviously -_-)

The girl then smirked "Tch! I don't have time for this" she then walked out and returned to their table

Cagalli was about to go after her but Athrun caught her hand and shook his head "She's not worth it Cagalli… Let it go"

Cagalli tsked under her breath as she followed Sarah under her gaze as she exit the café with her friends, before fully exiting the café they had a staring contest. Sarah was the first to broke the stare she smirked smugly at Cagalli and then walked out of the café, Cagalli growled and went to go after her but Athrun tugged at her hand which made Cagalli loose her balance and fall on Athrun's lap

Cagalli blushed furiously as did Athrun, that was totally an accident he screamed in his head…

"Hey don't forget that you two aren't the only ones here" Yzak said and smirked

Lacus and Milly giggled, Shiho smiled at the two, Dearka was grinning widely, and Kira haha well he's in the bathroom

"I suggest you release right now Athrun before her brother comes back" Dearka said still grinning widely

Cagalli finally came to her senses and pushed herself off of Athrun, as she stood up she glared at him although she doesn't know if it was effective as she hope it would, because she still has a faint blush on her cheeks. Athrun fidgeted under her gaze, although he has to admit his heart is currently beating fast and there is a faint blush on his cheeks that cannot be seen.

"_Damn it Athrun calm down, Be happy you managed not to stutter. That was so uncalled for, I only wanted to stop her" _Athrun thought in his head

"Wew… Hey guys so what did I miss?" asked Kira as he looked at his sister who was sitting quietly in her chair, Athrun whose arms are folded and both looked the other way, and the rest well they're all grinning like a chesire cat, he finally sat down beside Lacus and whispered "What happened while I was gone?"

Lacus smiled at her boyfriend "Nothing Kira"

~End of Chapter 9~

**Waiii~ Waiii… why do you think is Cagalli requested three days before the actual Exchange Program? I wonder what'll happen when the gang gets there? Tee-hee**

**I think there wasn't enough Athrun and Cagalli scenes here :( I'll be sure to make some in the following chapters, ne? ^-^**

**Thank You for Reading please please do review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Hi! I have an update :3 I really enjoyed writing this chapter…. Ok so right I can really say that this chapter by far is the longest chapter I have written for this fic, It reached 5,000+ words…. Wahhhh! I'm so so happy**

**Please Read and Review guys **

**I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny…**

Cagalli sat on the floor with a heap of clothes, she sighed to herself as she contemplated what to bring back to ORB for a stay of one month… then she suddenly remembered what happened yesterday at the café and blushed, she slapped herself "Ow!"

It was Saturday Afternoon, around 1:45 pm and she was packing her stuff in preparation from going to ORB… and then thoughts flooded her mind and she started talking to herself

"We never got to tell the gang that I'm going ahead to ORB in advance…for the Exchange Program" she said thoughtfully as she put a shirt in her luggage…

"I wonder what they'll think? Well Kira should be able to handle that all by himself" more shirts and pants

"I wonder if my old school changed, while I was gone…" some shorts and pajamas.

"Ah! Abby, I wonder how she's doing?" underwear.

"I haven't told her about coming back to ORB yet…" zipping her luggage

"And then there's that bastard…" she sighed as she looked at her now packed luggage, she didn't need to bring a lot of clothes with her she has plenty more back home and if she needed more clothes she could always have some sent over or buy some at ORB… then she thought "Hmm oddly enough I'm not bothered by the bastard anymore, I guess this is what people would call having moved on…" she shrugged then she looked at the clock on her bed side table it read 2:30, she stretched out her limbs as she plopped down her bed

"Hmm…" she hummed to herself as she felt her eyes droop "…maybe I should take a few winks…" she mumbled as she yawned tiredly and closed her eyes

~Zala Manor~

Athrun glared at the phone he was holding, then he sighed for the umpteenth time…

"_Come on Athrun, you can do this… it's not that hard, it's not like you're asking her out on a date or something" _Athrun's face went unbelievably red then shook his head

"_Damn where did my placidity go? Ever since she entered school all my calmness and coolness flew out of the window" _his brows furrowed at what he was thinking, he doesn't know any explanation as to why this is happening to him right now then he grunted and glared at his phone again_ "I'm doing it and that's final…"_

Athrun mustered up his courage and finally pressed call, he is currently calling the person whose name was on screen of his phone which he had been glaring at for the past few hours contemplating whether to call or not…

~Hibiki Manor~

Cagalli has just entered the land of dreams, she was already smiling in her sleep… and the ringing of her phone just had to ruin the moment…

Cagalli grunted and didn't mind her phone on the bedside table and turning to the other side of the bed, away from it. The phone still rang a few times and Cagalli grunted with each ring…

Until it finally stopped, Cagalli smiled to herself in her sleep…

~Zala Manor~

Athrun sighed and looked at his phone…

"Why isn't she picking up?" he asked himself as he was still in his position from before, standing in the middle of his room in a white shirt and black boxers, through the shirt you can almost see his taut muscles and abs, he was taking his time as he just got out of a bath feeling very much refreshed (*nosebleed* dang dude, what am I writing? O.o)

"One more call… and that's it" he chided at himself

~Hibiki Manor~

Cagalli's phone started ringing again…

She groaned and grabbed her pillow in an attempt to cover her ears… but the rings only seemed to get louder and louder until she got fed up and sat up, she grabbed her phone and answered the call

"What?" she practically shouted

The person on the other end cringed "Wow Princess, did I call at the wrong time?"

"Athrun? What is it?" Cagalli asked still in a bad mood for she didn't get to take a nap

"Can I ask for a favor?" Athrun started

Cagalli immediately hung up, she was not very good with favors… Her phone started ringing again, she sighed and answered it anyway…

"What?" Cagalli asked again

"Can you please come over here at my house?" Athrun asked bluntly, fidgeting on the other side

"Excuse Me?" Cagalli asked eyes widening with disbelief

"Please could you please come over, I'll explain once you get here…" Athrun said, then added "And wear comfortable casual clothes… like something you'd wear going to the park" he hinted at her "Bye then, See You!" Athrun said then hung up

"Wait…" Cagalli tried to protest but the line went dead

Cagalli stared at her phone and sighed… she looked around her room…

She was done packing.

Her nap was disturbed and was long forgotten.

She's got nothing to do.

And maybe it isn't gonna be so bad hanging out with Athrun….

She then blushed a faint pink and shook her head, muttering a few curses heading to the bathroom deciding to take another bath for the day…

"_Just this once…"_

~Zala Manor~

"_Mission Accomplished"_ he thought to himself, smiling triumphantly…

Then he decided to finally get dressed, he pulled on some pants and took off his shirt walking around his room shirtless (Damn, just imagining him like this makes me wanna faint *nosebleed*), then he rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a midnight blue v-neck shirt that almost looked like black and put on black sneakers… having a gut feeling that he would be doing a lot of running later on.

He ran a hand through his midnight blue mop of a hair as he finished getting ready (Hair combed, Putting on Cologne, etc…) he went down stairs to the living room, where he found his mom playing with a little boy…

"Oh there you are Athrun…"Leonore exclaimed who took a look at her son "Have you found out where to go to picnic yet?"

"Yeah… we're goin to the park" Athrun said nearing the said boy and lifted him up in his arms swinging him up to which he earned a cute giggle… (Aw :')..)

"But wouldn't it be lonely seeing that only the two of you will be going?" asked Leonore face palming as she looked at her son and the boy in his hands with a worried expression

"Uh about that…." Athrun said looking over to his Mother

~Hibiki Manor~

Cagalli exited the bathroom going in to her walk-in closet… she looked at the remaining rticles of clothing that she decided she would leave in PLANTS, which was still quite a lot mind you…

She sighed and put on her undergarments first and pulled out a white polo shirt and pulled out some jeans…

"Wait he said park…" then she put back the pants and settled for denim shorts which ended 5 inches above her knee (Guys I'm telling you it's not that short I even measured it just to make sure ^-^…) then she put on white sneakers…

Cagalli went down stairs as she soon as she finished getting ready and saw her brother in the kitchen…

"Hey Kira, I'm going out…" she said catching his attention

"Where you going sis?" Kira asked his sister munching on an abnormally large cookie with lots of chocolate chips a glass of milk at the side

"Somewhere…" Cagalli replied nearing the door as checked for her phone, handkerchief in her pockets and the small black rabbit plush toy dangling on her waist where her money was in… (It's sort of like purse and a plush toy all in one…) then she went outside, but then came back in peering her head into the kitchen "Hey Bro…"

"Yeah?" Kira asked still munching on cookies

"Do you know where Athrun's house is…?" she asked casually

Kira mumbled directions on how to get to his best friend house…

"Okay, Thanks…" Cagalli went out of the manor and left Kira in the Kitchen still munching on his abnormally large cookie…

Then Kira choked on his Cookie as he grabbed milk and gulped it all down…

"D-did she just say… but… wha…" Kira couldn't form a single sentence and ran out of the manor frantically, he ran and ran but failed to catch up the cab that just took off…

"W-wait…." Kira's sentence faltered as the cab drove off, then he glared at the cookie in his hand "This is all your fault…"

~…~

Cagalli didn't trust her driving instincts as she might get lost again as she remembered her first day of school and so she decided to call a cab instead, as she gave the directions she sat back comfortably… she looked at her watch "_3:06, am I late?"_

"Well it's his fault for not saying at what time I should come…" she mumbled

~…~

Cagalli opened up the zipper on her bunny purse and took out a few dollars, thanking the driver she stepped out of the cab and looked at the huge manor infront of her

"Wow…" she exclaimed as she breathed in the green surroundings around her… the Manor was surrounded in trees and flower bushes, but what stood out the most were the bushes of red and white roses here and there…

She walked up to the steps and rang the doorbell and then a woman in her mid-30's answered the door, the woman looked at her and smiled…

"Hi! You must be Cagalli" the woman said giddily, Cagalli swear that she saw her bouncing up and down slightly

"Hi! Yes I'am Cagalli pleased to meet you uhmm…" Cagalli stopped mid-sentence as she doesn't know who the woman was

"I'm Leonore Zala, I'm Athrun's Mother" Leonore introduced herself

"_I can see where Athrun got his features from…"_ Cagalli thought to herself as she looked at the woman with her midnight blue hair and tantalizing green eyes

"Please come in come in" Leonore ushered the girl inside the manor "You go ahead, They're in the Kitchen, go straight ahead and make a left… I'll be with you shortly" Leonore instructed Cagalli as she went upstairs to her and her husband's room

"_They…?"_ Cagalli thought as she followed the directions

As she arrived at the door way she faced Athrun's back and a mini looking Athrun standing on a stool by his side, helping him put sandwiches, other food and drinks, and picnic utensils on the picnic basket…

"I didn't know you had a brother?" Cagalli suddenly voiced out

Athrun was startled and looked behind him where Cagalli was leaning on the door frame of the Kitchen door arms folded on her chest…

"Oh there you are Princess… You're late" Athrun stated, checking her out…

"Well you didn't exactly told me what time I should be here…" Cagalli said raising her brow at him, as she took note of Athrun's muscles _"He's muscular but not to the extent that could make him look grotesque, just right…"_

"Hey Alex, I'd like you to meet someone…" Athrun said as he looked at the kid, who was staring up at him

Athrun lifted him up off the stool and set him down on the floor… He was wearing a blue and white polo shirt and khaki colored pants with white and blue sneakers…

"This is Cagalli…" Athrun said to the boy standing beside him "…Cagalli this is my little brother Alex" Athrun said as he turned to face Cagalli this time…

Cagalli squatted down to Alex's level and held out her hands out for him, but Alex clutched at Athrun's pants and hid behind him… Cagalli frowned

"Come on… I don't bite" Cagalli smiled softly at Alex

Alex looked up at his big brother, Athrun gave his little brother an encouraging smile and urged him to go to Cagalli… Alex then took little steps towards Cagalli, as he was nearing her Alex tripped and Cagalli caught him in the nick of time… Cagalli lifted him up in her arms and looked at the cute little boy

"Hi Alex…"Cagalli cooed "How old are you?" Cagalli asked the little boy who was looking down still shy

Alex held out four of his fingers for her to see "Four…" he said in his cute little kid voice

Cagalli's heart melted right on the spot "Aww… you look so adorable" Cagalli cooed as she held Alex closer

Athrun stared at the scene infront of him, he was feeling a little bit jealous of his little brother… He mentally smacked himself _"What hell are you thinking?"_

Athrun cleared his throat which caught Cagalli's attention an looked at him "Uh well you see, Mom wanted to take Alex out on a picnic but she was being called out to the company by my dad, and since the servants are busy… I volunteered to take him, and seeing that it would be lonely to just have the two of us, I asked you…" Athrun explained

"Oh I see… there's No Problem with that" Cagalli said then smiled at him

_Thump._

"_What was that? I heard a thump" _Athrun asked himself then he realized that his heart was racing so fast suddenly as he replayed and replayed in his head the smile Cagalli gave him…

Leonore appeared on the Kitchen doorway…

"Are you guys ready?" Leonore asked as she was currently in her formal attire…

"Yeah Mom…" Athrun replied

"I need to get going, you're Father's getting grumpy" Leonore said looking for her phone in her purse and then heading out to the limo waiting for her outside the manor that would take her to her husband's company "I'll be going first, it's nice to meet you Cagalli… please take care of my boys for me"

Cagalli giggled "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Zala" Cagalli said

Leonore stopped in her tracks and looked back at Cagalli "Oh no my dear, call me Aunt Leonore from now on okay?" she smiled at Cagalli then proceeded outside

Cagalli smiled at the retreating figure of the woman…

"You're Mom's wonderful" Cagalli said looking at Athrun

"Yeah well she's always like that" Athrun scratched at the back of his head

Just then something caught Alex's eye and then he tried to lean down to the Cagalli's waist, this startled Cagalli and looked at Alex "Woah hey… what are you looking for Alex?"

Alex struggled against Cagalli's hold as he reached for the black bunny doll on Cagalli's waist… Cagalli caught on what he wants… and took the bunny doll off of her waist and held it in front of Alex

"Is this what you were reaching out for?" Cagalli asked at the kid

Alex nodded his head shyly, Cagalli smiled at him and handed him the plush toy…

Athrun smiled at the scene, glad that Alex seemed to like Cagalli… Alex doesn't like the new people that he meets instantly "Hey guys it's time to go…" Athrun called to the two

Alex wiggled out of Cagalli's arms and ran towards Athrun clutching the doll in his hands… Athrun lifted him up in one swipe in his left arm, the picnic basket held in his right hand, he gazed at Cagalli and smiled at her telling her that it's time to go… Cagalli blushed under his gaze, she looked down and followed him to the garage where his car is…

Athrun sat in the driver seat (obviously), Cagalli sat at the passenger seat with Alex on her lap, they placed the picnic basket at the seats in the back the cooler where the refreshments are contained sat in the trunk of the car… the two teenagers buckled their seatbelts as Athrun pulled out of the driveway and headed to the park, Cagalli looked at Alex who was playing with her plush toy/purse she didn't actually mind though she has to take it from him for a second…

"Alex can you lend me the bunny for a bit?" Cagalli asked the child

Alex looked up at Cagalli and handed the plush toy to her… Cagalli opened the zipper and took out the bills inside, this didn't go unnoticed by Athrun

"I never knew you like those kind of purses" Athrun commented followed by a chuckle

Cagalli blushed a tinge of pink…

"Come on give the bills to me, I'll put it in my wallet to keep them safe just incase" Athrun mentioned as he drove on

Cagalli nodded at him, Athrun pointed at the wallet in the dash board… Cagalli reached for his wallet and was about to open it when…

"WAIT!" Athrun exclaimed as he stepped on the brakes for an abrupt stop at a red stop light

Cagalli and Alex lurched forward, Cagalli held on to Alex so that he won't get hurt…

"What is wrong with you?" Cagalli glared at him " Alex could've gotten hurt…"

Athrun scratched the back of his head and laughed uneasily "Uhh I didn't see the stop light…" then he held out his hand infront Of Cagalli "I'll put the bills in"

Cagalli looked at him oddly and gave his wallet and her bills to him… Athrun discreetly opened his wallet to put in the bills, Cagalli watched what he was doing

"Why do I feel like there's something in there that you didn't want me to see?" Cagalli stated raising a brow at Athrun

"W-what? No… no there's nothing in here" Athrun laughed nervously "Oh look the light's green now…"

Cagalli let it go and handed back Alex the plush toy, Alex was oblivious to what was happening and looked at the two teenagers back and forth until he got back the toy and began playing with it…

~Park~

"Here we are…" Athrun announced as he parked his car

They all went out of the car and took out their picnic stuff… Athrun was carrying the cooler and other things they could have fun with later while Cagalli was holding the picnic basket on her left hand as she held Alex's hand on the other, Alex held out his left hand for Cagalli to hold as he clutched the ear of the bunny on his right…

They picked out a spot near the lake under a tree. The park was filled with fun activities for family outings, there were gondolas and boats on the lake, you can rent out a bike to cycle around the park, there were also beautiful sceneries along the pathway, and there were a decent amount of different kind of food stalls around the park such as ice cream, hotdog stands, and the like… there were people in the park with them mostly consisting of families, couples, and friends hanging out

They spread out their picnic mat in which Alex quickly took of his shoes and started rolling in the picnic mat giggling still clutching the plush toy to his chest. Athrun and Cagalli smiled at his antics, Cagalli set out and arranged the picnic utensils as Athrun opened the cooler filled with ice cubes keeping their drinks and a certain dessert cool…

"Alex are you hungry?" Cagalli asked the boy as she too took off her sneakers and sat beside Alex who was still lying down staring up

Alex snapped his attention to Cagalli and smiled at her

"Yes… hungry" he said sitting up grinning widely Cagalli

"Alright then shall we eat?" Cagalli grinned back at Alex

Athrun smiled at the two's antics and then he took off his shoes and kneeled in the picnic mat…

"Alright you two…" Athrun said as he laid out the food in the mat… there were club house sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and baked macaroni

"Dessert?" Alex looked up at his big brother with wide eyes

Athrun chuckled heartily at his little brother he was just too cute "You'll have to see for later"

Cagalli fed Alex as Athrun took a clubhouse sandwich and ate…

"I'm beginning to think that you took me here with you to be Alex's nanny" Cagalli told Athrun as she wiped a trace of peanut butter at the corner of Alex's lips, Alex pouted at Cagalli…

Athrun choked on his sandwich, Cagalli looked over at him and sighed…

Cagalli put down Alex's sandwich and went to get a plastic cup and poured Athrun some orange juice and passed it to him as she snapped the pitcher of orange juice close… Athrun took the cup and drank half its contents

"Thanks…" Athrun muttered recovering from his choking

"I was only kidding" Cagalli said sighing "You take things too seriously…"

"Well Sorry 'bout that" Athrun said and abruptly looked at Cagalli who lost her balance and fell ontop of Athrun… and so now Cagalli was hovering above Athrun as Athrun was being supported by his elbows, the bottle of orange juice fell on their side… They got caught up in each other's gaze…

"_What charming emerald eyes he has…" _Cagalli's gaze wondered to the other features of his face _"Perfect lips, fair skin, hmmm now that I think about it he almost looks like a girl…"_ Cagalli mused to herself…

"_Ah… those lovely tantalizing eyes that always to have a hint of mischievousness in them…" _his eyes wondered to her lips _"oh… those pink lips, I think I'd like to…"_

Athrun and Cagalli's faces inched dangerously closer and closer… 

"Kite!"

"_Kite?"_ the two thought to themselves but they ignored it, they closed their eyes and continued to inch dangerously closer…

"KITE!"

Their eyes snapped open as they met each other gaze once again their face an inch closer to each other…

"KITE!" Alex practically screamed at the top of his lungs to get the attention of his two companions, he was standing infront of the two trying to get their attention

Athrun and Cagalli snapped their heads at Alex who was looking at them curiously, Cagalli was the first one to snap out of her trance and got off Athrun and scurried away to her original spot earlier. Athrun snapped out next and sighed on dismay but got over it and smiled at his little brother giving him his attention…

"Kite!" Alex then pointed up at the vast sky where various kites were flying maneuvered by father and son or either father and daughter…

"You wanna play with your kite too?" Athrun asked as he rummaged to the side and held out a red and yellow bird like kite

"Yeah! Yeah!" Alex said as he jumped up and down

"But you didn't finish your sandwich yet…" Athrun said

Alex pouted "Pleaseeee….."

Athrun was hesitating…

"Just take him and go Athrun" Cagalli said smiling faintly at the two "I'll put his sandwich aside for the moment"

Alex then jumped up and down as he tugged the Athrun's hand urging him to stand up, Athrun stood up and looked at his little brother then he glanced at Cagalli "We'll be back shortly, so he can finish his food and mine too" Athrun stated Cagalli nodded, as Alex was already trying to put on his sneakers Athrun helped Alex and put his own sneakers

Cagalli was left there on the picnic mat, she sliced up a helping of baked macaroni and started eating, knowing that when Alex came she's going to feed him again…

The memory of what happened earlier flashed through her mind and she felt her face get hot… she was blushing furiously

"_W-we almost kissed… I can't believe it, what was I thinking?"_ Cagalli chided at herself then she sighed dejectedly _"It's such a shame though…"_

~…~

Athrun and Alex walked to a more open space in the park, where most of the other kite flyers are… Athrun let the Kite free and flying up in the open vast sky… then he glanced back at the blond under the shade of the tree and vivid memories flashed through his mind and smirked

"_Ahh such a shame…"_

"_It was this close!" _they thought at the same time unknowingly…

"Up! Up!" Alex chanted as he looked at the Kite up in the sky

"Alright! Alright!" Athrun chuckled at his little brother

"What a nice son you have there…" a man beside him with a son remarked smiling at the two

"Uhh.. no you see…" Athrun tried explaining but got cut off by the man again

"But I don't think you should be leaving your wife over there by herself" the man stated

"_Wife?"_ Athrun frantically thought _"Is that what the three of us look like? A young happy family?" _he mentally sweat dropped at the thought

The man gestured at Cagalli's direction, who is now being approached by three guys "With your wife's beauty it doesn't surprise me…" the man said and then went back to his own business with his son

Athrun looked over at her and grunted then he looked at Alex and he smirked as a plan formed in his mind… "Hey Alex, come here…" Athrun whispered something to Alex after whispering to the said boy he earned a confused look from him but THEN Alex smiled and nodded, he did what he was told to do nevertheless…

~…~

Cagalli ate the bake macaroni as the cool breeze swept her hair…

"Ah… so refreshing…" Cagalli sighed in content

"Hey guys look at that pretty lady there…"

"Yeah she looks hot as hell"

"I sure do hope she's alone… if sooo then the three of us could have one hell of a fun"

A vein popped in her forehead as she saw three guys from her peripheral vision nearing her spot, she glared and then decided to shoo them off as soon as possible

The three guys looked at each other, the other guy leaned his hand on the trunk of the tree and peered at Cagalli

"Hey little Miss you seem like you need company…" the other one said suggestively

Cagalli peered at them emotionlessly and was about to retort when…

"MOM!"

Cagalli looked at the direction of the voice and saw Alex running to her direction possessing a wide smile on his face

"_Mom? I'm too young to be a Mother"_ Cagalli thought confused as hell

The three guys followed where the boy was going until Alex stopped to look at the picnic mat for a moment then took off his shoes and ran straight to Cagalli's arms and hugged her… Cagalli on the other hand was confused as hell, but hugged Alex back anyway…

"Mom! Mom! Dad said that you should look over to him…" Alex said gesturing to Athrun

As Cagalli turned to look at Athrun she saw him wink at her and she immediately caught on what was happening and cleared her throat…

"Gee Alex did you come back to finish your sandwich already?" Cagalli asked ignoring the three guys beside the tree and turning all her attention to Alex

"Hooo… you have a cute kid there lady" said the guy as a matter of factly

"It's such a shame you're married already…" the other said turning away

"We would've had a lot of fun" the other guy said suggestively as he touched Cagalli's hair

Cagalli slapped his hand away and glared daggers at him

"I…" Cagalli started but faltered as she stared at Alex who was on her lap looking up at her, she covered his ears and "I'm Sorry are you blind? I don't need the Company of people that looks stupid as hell and… the way I see it you guys look very much retarded, now why don't you people hit on someone who is someone as stupid looking as the three of you…. Now Go Away!" Cagalli finished shooing them away as she glared daggers at them

The other guy which seemed to be the leader tsked and walked away with his friends they were all clearly irritated…

Cagalli glared at their retreating figure as Athrun came running back to their picnic spot

"Hey glad you caught on with the plan…" Athrun

Cagalli folded her arms and stared at him "It really wasn't needed though, I could beat them up easily if I wanted too…"

Athrun smiled at that with the one month Cagalli was with them they acknowledged her strength, Man this girl knew how to fight and he wasn't being sarcastic about that, Athrun shook the thoughts away and smiled at her "I know that but you don't want to make a scene at a park, right?"

"Right"' Cagalli grumbled under her breathe then realized something "Where did you come up with the idea anyway?"

Athrun turned red at that "Uhh… well… you see, uh… I'm just that good" he forced a smile at her

Cagalli finished eating her macaroni and turned tp Alex who lazing around the picnic mat being the kid he was, he was quite energetic

"Alex, let's finish your sandwich…"Cagalli told him, Alex looked at her and nodded his head…

As soon as Alex finished his sandwich and everyone had their fill, Athrun remembered something

"Alex guess what…" Athrun started

"What?" Alex asked curiously

"Ta-da!" Athrun held out a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of chocolate syrup on his other hand that he got from the cooler…

"Waaah! Strawberries" Alex and Cagalli exclaimed excitedly

Alex was eating his strawberries dipping it in chocolate syrup every once in a while…Athrun watch as Alex and Cagalli ate strawberries coated in chocolate happily as he too ate some, then he reached out to touch Cagalli's cheek to where he earned a surprised look from the girl

"A-athrun… what?" Cagalli stuttered against her will

"You have some syrup right…" he then wiped the corner of her lips "…here"

Both teens blushed crimson… and so they turned to look away from each other

Athrun was the first to recover and looked at his watch 5:45, the sun is about to set in the horizon beyond the lake their spot from the tree gives them a nice view of the setting sun…

"Alex we have to go soon it's getting quite dark out… I need to get you home before 7…" Athrun said looking at the little boy

Alex looked up at him his mouth covered in chocolate "Mmm… Okay" as put another strawberry covered chocolate in his mouth, Cagalli wiped off the chocolate remnants off of Alex's face with tissue

~…~

"You guys wait inside the car… I'll pacj up" Athrun said as he threw Cagalli the car keys who in return caught it with ease…

She and Alex headed off to where the car was parked leaving Athrun to pack… Cagalli started the car's ignition and turned on the air conditioners and got to passenger seat… Alex sat at her lap once again. Alex was playing around in the dashboard when Athrun's wallet fell…

"_That idiot leaving his wallet carelessly in the car… oh well"_ Cagalli thought as she picked up the wallet bending down from her seat

She was about to put the wallet back in the dashboard when she caught a glimpse of a something inside, growing suspicious she flipped open the wallet… the driver's side door opened up as she put back the wallet to where it belonged quickly…

"So you guys set?" Athrun asked

"yeshhhh!" Alex said enthusiastically then suddenly yawned

~…~

The two people from the passenger seat were asleep as Athrun stopped infront of the steps of the Hibiki Manor…

Athrun shook Cagalli awake, in return the blonde opened her orbs groggily… Athrun was amused and went out of his car and opened up the passenger door for Cagalli

"Come on Princess, time to go home…" Athrun said as he lightly chuckled at the blond who was walking groggily, Athrun held her arm and supported her so she wouldn't fall… then he peered over her shoulder to see his little brother still sleep and smiled softly as he closed the door quietly

Athrun walked the now awake Cagalli to the steps of the Manor… they both stopped at the front door and Cagalli turned to face Athrun

"Thank You for today I had heaps of fun, especially with Alex" Cagalli said as she looked up and smiled at him

"You're Welcome… Good Night" Athrun leaned down and kissed her forehead, he smiled at her and walked back to his car and drove off

Caggalli froze in her spot as she tried to process what just happened, Cagalli stumbled inside, she then blushed crimson red and her face felt hot… she couldn't sleep very well that night as vivid memories of a blue haired lad invaded her dreams…

~…~

Athrun placed Alex on his bed he stirred and popped one eye open

"Home?" Alex mumbled rubbing his eyes

"Hey what are you doing awake?" Athrun frowned

"Bunny…" Alex said taking out the black bunny plush toy/purse from his back

"W-why do you still have that Alex?" Athrun asked as the toy came in view

Alex just hugged the doll to his chest… Athrun ran a hand through his hair

"We should return that to Cagalli soon…give it to me later ok?" Athrun said, Alex looked down and nodded "Let's change to your pajamas"

~…~

Athrun went inside his room as he finished tucking his brother in, his Mom and Dad aren't home yet… he changed in blue pajama pants and White t-shirt… and laid down his bed looking up the ceiling he glance at his bedside table and saw his wallet and reached for it…

"_Atleast she didn't see what was in here"_ he smiled to himself

As he flipped it open a picture of a blonde girl wearing a Red polo shirt and Khaki colored shorts, leaning on a tree hands in her pocket while looking at the camera smiling slightly (Chapter 2). He remembered how he sneakily took it from Kira… he made a wallet sized copy of the picture and returned it unnoticed as if nothing happened... with that thought in his mind he eventually let sleep finally overtake him… Unbeknownst to him that picture was the one Cagalli saw awhile ago… ;)

~End of Chapter 10~

**Thank You for Reading… Thank You Thank You sooo much! **

**Please Please Please Pretty Please Review and tell me what you think… on the next chapter I'm gonna be starting on the Exchange Program :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys I'm Sorry if I hadn't updated for a month? I'm so so SORRY! But I give you this my new update hahaha :) I hope you guys will like it :)**

**And first of all I would like to Thank the people who have reviewed in the previous chapter,****Thank You all so much and ofcourse also the people who reviewed my more previous chapters… I love you guys, you guys are my strength in continuing this story :) **

Cagalli went down stairs half-asleep she was still struggling to wake up because of her lack of sleep… the thought of midnight blue haired lad and a certain kiss haunted her dreams all night

They don't usually use the dining room anymore… Kira and Cagalli thought it was too exaggerated if they ate breakfasts everyday in the enlarged room with just the two of them sitting there and eating what? Cereal or pancakes or whatever… they prefer to use the counter like bar located at the Kitchen… (what 'm trying to describe here, is the counter like thingy that you usually see in bars where they serve margaritas and such, but this counter like bar has a much more cozy feel to it… although there are still wine glasses dangling above it though… well on with the story ^-^)

Cagalli sat on the stool poured herself some milk and cereal that was already there and faced her brother who was staring at her…

"What?" Cagalli asked as she took a spoonful into her mouth

"Why'd you need directions to Athrun's house yesterday, huh?" Kira stared at Cagalli demanding answers

"I only did him a favor" Cagalli said putting down her spoon as she stared back at her brother

"Favor?" Kira leaned back and raised his brow, then leaned in again "like what?"

"How come you never told me he has a brother?" Cagalli asked not answering Kira's question

Kira looked at his sister amused "You didn't ask…" he replied "Care to answer my question next? As I have answered yours?"

Cagalli glared at him took her bowl of cereal and hopped off the stool "If you're gonna bombard me with questions so early in the morning, then answer them yourself Kira" Cagalli said as she went towards the living room to finish her cereal there while watching

Kira was bewildered at his sister's actions, she didn't hit him in the head like she used too when she's irritated and that means there's something

Cagalli spent the rest of her Sunday double-checking and packing the other things she would need for her trip back to ORB

~…~

"Yo guys!" Dearka greeted as he met the gang at their usual spot in the canteen, then he noticed something "Where're the twins?" he asked looking around the table

"Yeah! I've been wondering about that for some time now…" Athrun said as he thought of a certain blond girl

They all turned to look at Lacus…

"Kira told me that he's gonna catch up at school before lunch, I'm guessing he's with Cagalli right now… they should arrive shortly" Lacus said and smiled and as if on time Kira did arrive

"Hey!" Kira greeted as he approached their table… he sat down and sighed deeply

"Where you've been man? And where's your sister?" asked Dearka

"I accompanied Cagalli to the Airport" Kira said as if it's the most obvious thing that he would do

"Airport?" Shiho asked

"Why?" Milly followed

Then Kira slapped his head

"Damn… I forgot to tell you guys, Cagalli is going ahead of us for the exchange program" Kira explained "She was requested to go their earlier"

The gang all said 'oh' in unison as Athrun unconsciously touched the bunny inside his bag…

~…~

Cagalli arrived at ORB at Five o'clock in the afternoon since her flight has to be postponed for 2 and a half hours and her plane departure got rescheduled to 3 o'clock…

Cagalli walked outside and was looking for the person who was in charge of picking her up… then she saw a dark haired, slightly bulky man looking around the crowd for a certain blond haired girl

"Kisaka!" Cagalli called out while waving her hands frantically in the air for the said man

Kisaka looked at the direction in which his name was called and smiled at the blond… Cagalli ran to him and tackled him in a hug

"Whoa… there" Kisaka said stabling him and Cagalli "I go out for a vacation for a week and the next thing I know, you're studying at PLANTS… care to tell me what happened?" as he faced Cagali and looked at her square in the eye

Cagalli laughed nervously and looked away "Well you see, there was this boy…"

Kisaka raised his brow at her…

"And then you see, somethings got broken and you know…haha" Cagalli laughed nervously finally looking at Kisaka

Kisaka tsked and understood what had happened

"Let's just get you home" Kisaka as he ushered Cagalli inside the car and loaded her suitcases and baggage at the back of the car. And they drove off to the Hibiki Estate…

~Hibiki Estate~

As they entered the massive gates of the estate Cagalli already saw her Mom standing on the porch…

"Mom" Cagalli exclaimed as she got out of the car and ran to her Mom's arms and hugged her immediately "I missed you"

"We missed you too, honey" Via replied as she hugged back her daughter

"So where's dad?" Cagalli asked her Via

"At work honey" Via replied smiling at her daughter "Now let's get you inside so you could unpack"

The Mother and Daughter went inside so Cagalli could unpack as Kisaka went and put her luggage in her room

"Oh yeah, Cagalli how many of your friends will be staying over again" Via asked as she was about to leave Cagalli's bedroom

"Oh about 6" Cagalli wistfully thought

"Alright then I'll be making the preparations" her Mom cheerfully said as she clasped her hands…

~Yo… uhmm I'll be Fastforwarding to the day the gang arrives at ORB ok?~

It was a cool and sunny Sunday in ORB around mid-afternoon…

"Cool! We're officially in ORB" Dearka exclaimed as he stepped down the plane

"Yah we're here so would you please stop screaming like some tourist who came here for the first time?" Yzak snapped at Dearka

Dearka laughed sheepishly

"So Kira see you later then?" Athruna asked as he turned away from the two who were bickering

"Yah let's meet at the ORB Mall" Kira said nodding at his friends, he then turned to Lacus and kissed her cheek "See you later" Kira said as the friends went on their separate ways

~Hibiki Estate~

"Mom, I'm home…" Kira hollered as he entered the house

Via came running down the flight of stairs to greet Kira and she immediately hugged him

"Oh Kira I missed you so much…" she hugged him and turned to look around behind him, she turned to him with a confused look "I thought you'll have friends with you?"

"Oh about that Lacus and Athrun has their own family house here in ORB, the girls opted to stay with Lacus, while Dearka and Yzak stayed with Athrun"

"Oh too bad I preapared six guest rooms, you should've told me earlier" Via looked at her son with a knowing look

Kira scratched the back of his head and looked at his mom sheepishly "…Sorry"

Via smiled and pushed Kira onto the stair case "Now go and unpack"

~…~

Kira came trudging down the stairs half an hour later and found his Mom in the Kitchen making cookies…

"Hey Mom, where's Cagalli?" Kira asked 'cause he haven't encountered his sister ever since he arrived

"Hmmm…" Via thought for a while "Oh she had some things to attend to… ever since she came back from her old school she has always been soooo busy and going out a lot lately" Via explained

"Ohh" Kira and formed an 'oh' shape in his mouth "Uhm Mom I'm actually gonna meet my friends at the Mall"

"Ohh go ahead then…" Via turned and smiled at her son

Kira kissed his Mom's cheek and headed to the door "I'll be home for dinner, hopefully Cagalli too"

~…~

The gang gathered at a café at the mall…

"So guys ready for tomorrow? we'll be transferring in…" Dearka said excitedly

"I wonder how the school will be like…" Milly wondered

"I just hope it won't be annoying" Yzak scoffed, Shiho rolled her eyes at him

Lacus just smiled at her friends and turned to Kira "Where's Cagalli Kira? I thought she would be coming with you"

"Mom said she was out, she told me she had a lot of things to attend to" Kira explained then looked at Athrun who was very quiet

"Hey dude what's up?" Kira asked as he nudged Athrun

Athrun snapped out of his daze and looked up at Kira "What?"

Kira chuckled at his bestfriend "What's up with you lately always spacing out like that?"

Athrun scowled at him "None of your business" he mumbled under his breathe

Kira shook his head at his beastfriend

~…~

Cagalli sighed in frustration as she circled around the mall to buy the needed supplies

"Why did I have to do this again?" she grumbled she then looked at the people that lagged behind her "Will you guys hurry up"

A cute boy that almost looked like a kid with green hair panted infront of her with the others behind his back "But Kaich-" he stopped midway as Cagalli sent him a glare, he gulped nervously "I mean uh- Cagalli, you were walking too fast"

"Yeah, can't you atleast slow down?" a guy with black hair sent a glare towards her

Cagalli sent a glare back at him, Cagalli felt a tap on her shoulder that came from a red haired girl who was beside another blonde haired girl "Let's take a break, they're all out of energy" the red head said as she gestured towards the people who were panting behind her

Cagalli felt another tap on her shoulder and looked over to see a long blonde haired guy "At this rate I think I'm gonna have to report exhaustion and stress if they pass out"

Cagalli sighed and massaged her temple "Alright we'll stop over for a rest"

The three guys behind them collapsed on the ground, Cagalli shook her head disapprovingly

"Was it really that bad after I left?" Cagalli groaned

"As you can see it is" the girl with red hair said as she gestured again to the four guys who were on the ground

Cagalli then crouched to their level "Aren't you guys on the soccer team I mean I understand him…" as she looked at the green haired boy the turned her attention once again to the two guys "But you two? I expected more stamina from you guys" she tsked and shook her head at them

"A lot of things happened while you were gone Cagalli" the girl with blonde hair frowned at Cagalli

Cagalli sighed "Let's go to a café to rest"

~…~

Cagalli's eye twitched as she caught a glimpse of a midnight blue and pink hair in the café, that can only mean one thing… that would be Lacus and Athrun I mean who else has that kind of hair color? Putting Meer aside, which also means that they have already arrived in ORB and she was not ready to explain things that were going on _"Not Yet…" _she thought

Cagalli ran after the black haired and light blue haired guy who were running towards the café as if their lives counted on it, she grabbed them by their collars and practically dragged them away from the café

"Hey what's the big deal?" the black haired guy complained

"Yeah, you said we could rest at a café" the light blue haired guy said as he crossed his arms across his chest

"Not there" Cagalli grumbled as she passed the curious stares the others were giving her "were going to the café on the other side of the mall"

They all sighed and followed behind her

~…~

Athrun abruptly stood up from his chair as he caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl dragging two guys by the collar

"Athrun what the…?" Kira was startled at his friends sudden move and looked at the direction he was staring at and squinted his eyes

"Is that…? Cagalli…?" Athrun asked unsure

By this time all of them were staring at the direction to where his eyes were focused

"Where?" Milly asked

"I don't see her except for a sea of people" Shiho reasoned out

"You must be imagining things" Yzak told him

Athrun sighed and sat back down "Yeah, I must be mistaking her for someone else"

Kira sat on his chair comfortably _"You have got some explaining to do"_

~…~

"I'm Homeee" Cagalli hollered as she step foot inside the house

She entered the Living Room and saw Kira sitting on the couch watching some TV

"Hi, bro… I didn't know you arrived already" she greeted cheerfully as she sat down beside Kira

"Ooh yeah… I arrived this afternoon, where were you?" Kira asked as he looked at his sister

"Hmm out…" she replied as she stood up and left for the Kitchen to get some water, Kira followed behind

"What were you doing out?" Kira asked suspiciously

"What I can't go out on my own now?" Cagalli asked as she drank half the contents of a once full glass of water and glared at her brother

Kira sighed at his sister "I saw you at the mall earlier, dragging Auel and Shinn by the collars of their shirt"

Cagalli almost choked on the water she was drinking "You saw me?"

"Yehp I did" Kira said leaning on his hands at the kitchen counter

Cagalli wrinkled her nose and frowned

"So care to explain what's happening?" Kira asked

Cagalli sighed exasperatedly "You'll know tomorrow…" she mumbled but Kira heard it clearly

"Alright then I'm not going to force anything out of you" Kira said

"Oh good we're all here, shall I ask the maids to prepare for dinner?" Via smiled widely as she entered the room "I'm so excited we'll be eating complete as a family again" she said as she clasped her hands happily, the twins just smiled softly at their Mother, it has been quite a while ever since they ate together

~Next Morning~

Kira came down stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder and entered to the kitchen to find his Dad reading the newspaper and his Mom eating breakfast

"Good Morning Kira…" Via greeted as she looked up from her plate of waffles and smiled at her son

Kira covered his mouth and yawned "Good Morning Mom and Dad" he greeted back as Ulen gave him a nod of his head for acknowledgement "Where's Cagalli?"

"Oh Cagalli? She just laft a minute ago" Via answered him

Kira scowled " she didn't even wait for me, some sister she's turning out to be"

~…~

Kira found a parking space and parked his car he sighed and got out… as he got out he scanned his surroundings and looked for his group of friends, as he did so he caught some students mostly girls staring at his direction and whispering amongst themselves. Then he caught a certain crowd of students near the school's gate and headed there

"Kira!"

He turned his head and saw a blob of pink head mixed in with some passing students, Lacus was there along with his other friends

"Uhmm excuse me… excuse coming through…" he said as he struggled to get to where they are

"Hey Kira your old school is making feel conscious" Dearka said as he looked around at the other students who were looking over at them and whispering amongst themselves some girls giggling and some guys giving out wolf whistles

"I don't know what happened it wasn't like this when I left for PLANTS…" Kira said as he glared at the guys who were looking at their direction staring at Lacus, Milly and Shiho

"Hey You, exchange students!"

They looked up at the sound of the voice calling out to them, three guys walked up to them superiorly

Kira and Dearka pushed Lacus and Milly aside while Yzak, Athrun and Shiho glared at their direction

"Just because you're exchange students doesn't mean you rule the school" a guy with black hair said to them glaring at them superiorly

"Yesss… he's righttttt" a guy with blond bleached hair said as if he was hissing and smirked at them, while the other guy with brown hair just looked at them with a bored look

"We don't intend to do such thing…" Athrun answered them glaring slightly at them

"We just got here, give us some slack…" Yzak answered them through gritted teeth

"Who do you think you are talking back to me like that…" the black haired guy raised his fist ready to connect with Yzak's face, but it never did as a hand stopped his fist from doing any damage

"I'm Sorry Mark, but I think I'll need you, Justin, and Kai, to report to the guidance office this afternoon" a guy with orange hair smirked as he told the guy named Mark who's fist was blocked by his hand

"Heine…" Kira gasped

"Oh hi there Kira..." Heine greeted Kira with a mixture of playful and naughty smile "Sorry about this, and on your first day too… if your sister found out about this she's gonna have my head"

"Oh I already did…"

"Cagalli?" Athrun's head piped up as soon as he heard the voice

Mark and Justin felt a menacing aura behind them and looked back slowly while Kai sighed sadly "I told you this was a bad idea"

Cagalli stood behind them with a menacing aura surrounding her

"Excuse me… but what do you think you're doing? Bullying the new exchange students early in the morning?" Cagalli asked the three

"Who do you think you are? You're also just an exchange student here…. So don't act all mighty around me" The guy with the name Mark said defiantly

"Uhh I don't think it's a good idea to talk ba-" the guy with the name Kai stopped mid sentence as he saw what happened next and gulped nervously

Cagalli held Mark's collar and spoke to him with the most venomous voice she had "Don't talk to me like that, cause as far as I remember I am NOT an ordinary exchange student"

"Ah! Now you've done it" Heine smirked knowingly

~End of Chapter 11~

**Well guys that's all for Chapter 11… please Read and Review :) I hope you guys liked it :'D**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 AsuCaga forever :)**


End file.
